The Twin Dragon-Slayers of Fairy Tail
by Jerrend
Summary: This will be about Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy and their Exceeds being left behind from the Tenrou group, and Natsu and Gajeel will face a dragon that will change what happens to fairy tail drastically. Discover how they become the twin dragons of fairy tail!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic i will continue storys if people want me to, this is the first chapter enjoy! Please review and favorite! :)**

 **Full Disclosure: I do not Own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters tehy are owned by Hiro Mashima**

In the city of Magnolia, there is big building reaching almost higher than the Kardia Cathedral. This building houses the fairies of the guild Fairy Tail. Inside the guild hall there are two males fighting. "You want to go metal face!?" Natsu yelled. "Bring it on Salamander!" Gajeel replied. The two boys are fighting over the S-Class trials that will be starting in a weeks' time. Natsu acquired a spot to become S-Class while Gajeel was not selected this year and they are arguing over who is stronger. "Think you can take on a soon to be S-Class mage?" yelled Natsu. "I was S-Class in Phantom Salamander don't forget that" Gajeel replied with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah and who kicked your ass when you were still in Phantom?" Natsu replied with a smirk of his own. "Oh that's it Salamander its go time" as Gajeel took a step forward.

"ARE YOU FIGHTING IN THE GUILD HALL!?"

The guild became dead silent as the two males looked in fear as Erza came from the bar seething in rage. "How many times do I have to make myself clear about no fighting in the guild hall?!" Erza yelled in a commanding tone. The boys quivered in fear as the red head approached them. "I think it's about time I make an example of you two in front of the rest of the guild." Erza stated loud so the whole guild could hear. As she closed in on the two dragon slayers.

"Erza that's enough for now, I need to speak with the two dragon slayers immediately." Makarov the current Fairy Tail Guild Master stated from the second floor of the guild.

"But master they can't just fight in here and keep breaking the guild hall" Erza yelled back in a respectful manner.

"That is true Erza but this is a urgent matter that needs to be dealt with immediately and those two are the ones that I need to deal with it, so there punishment can wait till later am I understood?" Makarov said in a loud commanding tone

"Yes Master" Erza replied respecting his wishes, she turned to the two dragon slayers and glared at them as she returned to the bar.

Natsu and Gajeel now breathing a sigh of relief as they barely escaped the punishment of Erza. "DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR GET IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Makarov yelled at the two dragon slayers as they sprinted up the stairs to the masters Office.

As they sat in front of the Masters desk in silence Natsu spoke up "So Gramps what's so urgent you need the both of us for?". The Master setting down the piece of paper sighed and looked at the two dragon slayers "Natsu and Gajeel I wouldn't ask this unless it was the upmost of urgency." Makarov in a very serious tone said as the two dragon slayers nodded in acknowledgment at the seriousness of the matter. "Towards the west of Fiore there has been a dragon that has been killing towns and villages ruthlessly and the council have tried everything they can to fight it off.". Natsu and Gajeel surprised at what the Master has brought to their attention. "I know this is asking a lot of you two and I know that you two don't get along the greatest but the council has run out of options and need the help of your dragon slaying magic to bring the dragon down." Makarov now looking at the dragon slayers hoping that they can work together to help the country in need. "You two are the oldest of the dragon slayers besides Laxus but since he has been expelled from the guild there is no way to contact him to help you, and I don't want to ask of Wendy to help since she is still so young. So I'm asking you two who I know are strong individuals to work together and take down the dragon.". "Gramps" Natsu looked up at his second father Figure and could see the worry in his eyes. "I know you two are strong wizards and I'm very proud of both of you, but I see this guild as my family and im worried that even with your magic that you will be able to bring the dragon down and there are many lives at risk or I wouldn't be asking this of the two of you since both your own fathers were dragons." Makarov stated with tears building up in his eyes.

"Gramps if there are people in need you know as a Fairy Tail wizard that we have to help them" Natsu said with his big grin. "Pshhh you can just send me Master I don't need flame for brains slowing me down." Gajeel said as he did his trademark gee-hee. Makarov looked at the two boys with proud eyes as he saw the tenacity and courage burning in their eyes. "You boys have made me a proud father, and I'm happy that you are willing to risk your lives to save so many lives" Makarov said with a prideful happy face. "But if there is a chance that you two can't defeat the dragon I want you to run and make sure that you keep your selves alive at all costs do I make myself clear?" Makarov said with a commanding tone. "I'll make sure to keep face piercings safe" Natsu said with a smirk. "Before you two go I know that you are both participating in the S-Class Trials and even though Gajeel wasn't up for S-Class, and if your both not back by then we will have to leave without you, but if you both boys can take out this Dragon then I will allow the both of you two to become S-Class" Makarov now thinking _This should get them both riled up._ "IM ALL FIRED UP" Natsu yelled excitedly. "Time to show what I'm made of" Gajeel said with a big grin.

"I'm glad to hear that and Doranbolt from the council will be arriving shortly to teleport you as close as you can to the dragon so you can get there before anything happens, also I don't want you to tell anyone from the guild where you're going except that it is a secret mission and if they have issue to come speak to me directly." Makarov stated with a serious grin. ( **A/N: Im having it where Doranbolt isn't Mest so Wendy will be staying in the guild as well.)** "AND NO TRAIN RIDE THERE THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST MISSION EVER!" Natsu yelled with even more joy. "Now go protect Fiore and make Fairy Tail proud!" Makarov said with a big grin. As the two dragon slayers left his office." Mavis please protect my children" Makarov said now staring out his window hoping that they can pull this off.

As Natsu and Gajeel walk out of the Masters office and down to the main guild hall a certain red head looked very curious into what the master was so serious about. "Natsu and Gajeel what did the master need to see you to for if it was so urgent?" Erza asked with a commanding tone. "Gramps said that if anyone has any questions to go to him directly" stated Natsu. "Fine but I won't let you two get away with what happened earlier" Erza said as she glared at the two dragon slayers. Then if just as right on que Doranbolt appeared in the middle of the guild hall. "We need to go NOW" yelled Doranbolt with a urgent tone. As the guild is whispering questions and curios at what's happening a certain blue cat and a black cat ran up to their dragon slayers. "Sorry you two but you need to stay behind for this one." Gajeel said with a serious tone. "But Gajeel- "Pantherlily said before being interrupted by Natsu. "Sorry you two but Gajeel is right just wait for us here" Natsu said as he petted them bot hon the heads before heading towards Doranbolt. "We will be back everyone so protect the guild while were gone, go ahead Doranbolt" Natsu said out loud to the Guild as Doranbolt nodded and teleported the two dragon slayers away.

As the two disappeared from the guild hall everyone started talking again about what's happening but a certain red head was even more curious as she glared at the guild master's office from the bar until a white haired beauty brought her back to her senses. "Erza, Natsu did say that you could ask the master what was going on." Mira said with her usual smile. "I know Mira but I have a feeling that he won't tell me anything even if I ask. As the two strongest females of the guild were talking a two blue haired female members walked over worrying about the dragon slayers. "Erza-san do you think that Natsu-nii and Gajeel-san will be okay?" asked the youngest dragon slayer Wendy with a worried face. "I'm not sure Wendy but they are both some of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail so they should be able to handle it." replied Erza with a smile. "Even so it's surprising the master got both of them to work together on a mission." Giggled Levy as she sat next to Erza at the bar. "What's worse is the damage that they are going to cause once the mission is over" smiled Mira at the thought of the mages that use magic that can kill dragons. "Yes but even so, those two don't get along that well so I wonder why master asked those two?" asked Lucy as she walked over to the conversation as well. "If those two worked together they would be a force to be reckoned with versus any foe, and no matter how much that they deny it those two get along better than you think." Erza replied with a small smile. "But I think it's time we get some answers on this secret mission." Erza stated with a serious tone as she started walking upstairs.

As Makarov was still staring out the window thinking about the two dragon slayers he heard a knock on his door that he's been waiting for. "Come on in" he said as Erza walked in with the rest of Team Natsu with Wendy and Levy right behind them. "Master we want to know of the mission you sent Gajeel and Natsu on." Erza said with a respectful tone. "Erza this is a serious matter that is why I want to state this to the whole guild since I don't want this to be a secret." Makarov stated which surprised the guild members in his office. As they walked out into the guild hall the members walked down the stairs as Makarov got settles onto the railing overlooking the guild hall. "ALRIGHT BE QUIET YOU BRATS" Makarov yelled with a commanding tone. As he waited for the last of the whispers to stop he cleared his throat so he could speak loud and clear. "I know most of you are worried about why Natsu and Gajeel were picked up by Doranbolt moments ago and sent on a urgent mission, the reason for that would be that there is a dragon terrorizing the outskirts of Fiore and those two are the only ones that can stop it." As he said this to the guild the whole guild hall erupted.

"I could've helped flame for brains and metal face Gramps!"

"Why are they going alone!"

"That's suicide Master even if they are dragon slayers!"

"Natsu and Gajeel are real men facing those dragons!"

"QUIET!"

As everyone silence immediately from the red head who just yelled at everyone she turned to the master and asked "Master even if we don't have dragon slayer magic some of us still could've gone and helped." Erza stated with a stoic face. "I know Erza but you will just get in their way and I believe the boys can handle this and they have proven time and time again how strong they are." Makarov said with a slight worrying face. "Ummm Master if you sent Gajeel and Natsu after the dragon why didn't I go, I'm a dragon slayer just like the other two and I may not be as strong but I could have still supported them." Wendy asked with a worrying tone. "I know Wendy but you are still young and if something is to happen to them Doranbolt will teleport them back here immediately and I want you at full magic power just in case they need immediate medical help" Makarov pointed out to the young dragon slayer. "Alright master I will stay here and wait for them just in case they need me!" Wendy now said with a confident tone.

"Now that we have settled every ones questions I will be returning to my office to work on paperwork" as Makarov closed the door to his office he could only think. _Natsu and Gajeel my boys you better come back here alive._

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed the first chapter and i enjoyed writing this so if you want me to continue please let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i know i just posted this story but i got really good motivation when i woke up so here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy! :) Make sure to please Review/Favorite/Follow!**

Once the dragon slayers and Doranbolt arrived at the village to start preparing for the next dragon attack a man with glasses from the council approached them. "Thank you both for coming so urgently." Said Lahar with his usually stoic face. "Yeah so where's the dragon at as we speak?" Gajeel said with a serious tone. "Right now he is at a cave to the north about 20 miles away." As Natsu tried to run off to the cave to fight the dragon instantly. "Hold on flame brain we need more intel, and this isn't like any other monster hunt were fighting a dragon." stated Gajeel as he grabbed Natsu by his scarf so he couldn't get away. "Fine" Natsu said with a pout as he sat on the ground. "Lahar what kind of information can you give us on the dragon?" Gajeel asked. "From what we have the dragon has maroon scales and is a fire typing, and so Natsu should be able to handle him easier than most." stated Lahar. "Salamander you don't think its Igneel do you?" asked Gajeel with a face of worry for the other dragon slayer. "Igneel would never attack villages for no reason he loves humans more than any one I've ever known, and I knew it wasn't him ever since gramps told us about the mission." Natsu answered with a serious tone and glare. "But if it's a fire dragon I might be able to talk him out of this situation since Igneel was the fire dragon king." said Natsu with a hopeful smile. "I know that the dragon is doing bad but even if I have slaying magic killing is never the right thing to do, but if he won't stop what he is doing ill make sure of it myself that he is taken down." Natsu said with a sad smile.

"Alright Salamander and I feel the same way as you." Gajeel said with a small grin. Natsu looked up with his trade mark smile to Gajeel response. "Gajeel before we go I think Doranbolt should come with us in case of an emergency and also saying with that we shouldn't allow the rune knights to help with battling the dragon since we will be able to let loose without any worry. Natsu said and surprised the other three. "While we battle the dragon and if we run into any issues we can have Doranbolt rely a message to Lahar in case we need to evacuate the village as fast as possible as well as if one of us gets injured in the process." Now completely surprised the three men all at the same time. "Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?!". "This has always been me but I like playing around more than being serious, but in this case I don't think me being how I normally am will make sure we come out of this alive." Natsu looked at them with a smile. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you salamander" Gajeel said which surprised Natsu. "You getting soft on me bolts for brains?" Natsu said with a smirk. "Oh that's it were finishing what we started earlier!" Gajeel now walking towards Natsu. "That's enough you two, you both are going to need all your magic for fighting the dragon and if you two are ready we can head there now since we are wasting precious time. Doranbolt said with a commanding tone.

"Yes Sir!" both Natsu and Gajeel said with a slight nervous tone.

"Good luck you three and be careful." Lahar said with a soft smile.

"When has being careful been known for us fairy tail mages?" Said Natsu with a smirk as the three teleported near to the dragon.

 _At least even when he's serious he can give everyone hope and a smile._ Lahar thought as he went back to his troops to be prepared for anything.

As the three arrived in the woods a mile away from the cave the dragon slayers could smell the dragon and the blood on its claws as they arrived. "How many villages has he killed?" Gajeel asked while pinching his nose. "It was reported that he took out 10 villages in Fiore and before he crossed the border who knows." Doranbolt stated. "Alright Gajeel let's get this started, Doranbolt I want you to wait in eye distance in case of an emergency but I don't want you to come in unless absolutely necessary am I clear." Natsu said with a commanding voice rivaling Erza. Doranbolt now slightly scared of the fire dragon slayer "Yes s-sir" as he saluted Natsu. "Damn salamander did you take lessons from Titania?" Gajeel said with a slight scared tone. "I've just been on the receiving end long enough to know how to do it." Natsu said with a smirk.

When Gajeel and Natsu approached the cave hoping to be able to sneak up on the beast but before they entered the cave everyone in a five-mile radius could hear the roar that came from the dragon as it slowly walked out of the cave. "Oh the humans are bringing me delivery now?" the dragon could smell Natsu and Gajeel as he walked out of the cave and stood towering over trees and everything around the dragon slayers. "I'm usually not one to talk to my food but who are you two I can tell by your scents that you're not normal humans?" asked the dragon with a curious grin. Gajeel spoke while standing tall and proud "I'm Gajeel Redfox son of Metalicana and Iron Dragon slayer." Then Natsu standing right next to him with the same proud stance "I'm Natsu Dragneel Fire Dragon slayer, son of Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons." The dragon laughed after the introductions from the dragon slayers. "Son of Igneel and Metalicana the human loving dragons, they may have once been feared by the whole dragon community but after they disappeared to raise their 'sons' the dragons who didn't agree with them on humans being are equals started revolting. I may be a fire dragon but I won't follow the human loving Igneel anymore and after I'm done with you two I'm going to go to the nearest village and eat my fill." The dragon said with a tone that would scare most. "Fine if that's how it's going to be then were going to have to take you down are you ready Gajeel?!" Natsu yelled with a pissed off tone. "You know it salamander!" Gajeel replied with his own angry voice.

Natsu started off the attack on the dragon by leaping in the air with a fist of blazing fire **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** as he punched the dragon on top of the head with tremendous magical power.

Gajeel followed up with a loud **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR** that hit the dragon and made him skid back a few feet as Natsu landed next to him after the dragon backed away.

"This is going to be tougher than we thought." Natsu said while analyzing the damage done to the dragon

As the dust settled you could hear the laughing of the dragon "That was pretty good for humans although it did very little damage you still managed to take off a few scales but I think its time for my turn" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** as Gajeel watched the huge ball of heat traveling towards him Natsu stepped in the way and ate all of the roar that the dragon sent out.

"WHAT HOW COULD A MERE HUMAN EAT MY FLAMES?!" the dragon reacted surprised to Natsu eating all of his flames

"Now I got a fire in my belly!" Natsu said with a big grin. "You think just because I'm a human raised by a fire dragon that I can't eat your flames, well your wrong pal because I was raised by Igneel and his flames are 100x hotter than yours will ever be!" Natsu yelled as he ran under the dragon **FIRE DRAGONS FLAME ELBOW** as he punched the dragon in his underbelly with flames exploding everywhere and heavily damaging the dragon.

As the Dragon recovered from the brutal attack he slashed at the fire dragon slayer but was blocked by Gajeel with his iron dragon sword but to Gajeel's surprise the slash broke his magic and slashed his right arm with slashes going across his arm, "AHHHHHHH" Gajeel yelled from the pain as Natsu pulled him away before the dragon could attack his comrade again.

Bleeding heavily the iron dragon slayer was clenching his arm "This is going to hurt Gajeel but let me cauterize the wound" Natsu said in a commanding tone. "Hurry it up I need to payback that lizard for hurting me" as Natsu lit his hand ablaze as hot as he could he slowly ran his hand over the slashes on Gajeel and slowly cauterized the wound. As he finished a tail from the dragon sent them flying into a boulder hard enough to shatter it completely.

Now with two pissed off dragon slayers "I think it's time we get serious" Gajeel said with a smirk. **IRON DRAGON SCALES** and then ran up to the dragon **IRON DRAGON LANCE: DEMON LOGS.** The dragon took all the damage from the attack before swatting the iron dragon slayer a good distance leaving just the dragon and Natsu alone.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu charged the dragon with insane speeds **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN** and hit the Dragon in the face but before Natsu could land the dragon slashed Natsu across his chest from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Natsu was screaming in pure agony from the slash he received to his chest and as he hit the ground there was a crater where his body lay. Laying in agony Natsu quickly cauterized the wound across his chest knowing if he didn't he would die from blood loss before the battle ended.

As he leapt out of the crater panting heavily Gajeel retuned looking pissed off "Salamander we need to hit him hard so that we can get the advantage if not were not going to win this" Natsu nodded agreeing with Gajeel and then they both stood side by side as the dragon started approaching the two again with a curios look.

 **FIRE DRAGON**

 **IRON DRAGON**

 **ROAR!**

As the two magic's merged together to form a dragon slayer unison raid the dragon tried to do his own roar but was surprised to see he was overpowered from the tremendous roar. Then when the roar hit its target the Dragon flew across the field and hit the mountain.

Gajeel ran up to try and finish the dragon but before he could land anything the dragon slashed at him with his claws doing heavy damage to his side and was bleeding heavily _My iron dragon scales did nothing_ quietly shocked from what just happened and the adrenaline blocking the pain he crash landed in the woods with Natsu running after him.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu ran up to Gajeel to see if he was ok, but from the damage that was done he was bleeding lots and was breathing heavily and was beyond being able to be helped by the fire dragon slayer. Doranbolt appeared next to the two dragon slayers "We need to retreat even with how damaged the dragon is you can't take him by yourself Natsu" Doranbolt said looking at the damaged iron dragon slayer. "No" Natsu stood up and looked towards the direction of the dragon. "Natsu not even you are strong enou- "Doranbolt stopped as he stood there in complete shock as he felt the magic pressure emitting from Natsu. As Natsu turned around Doranbolt noticed the rage induced face on the dragon slayer and scales protruding down his arms around his face. Dragon Force.

"He's going to pay for what he did to Gajeel so you get him to the guild so Wendy can heal him I'm going to finish this and don't bring anyone back here no one else must get hurt." Natsu said with a commanding pissed off tone.

"You better not die on us Natsu" and Natsu nodded as the two teleported.

Back at the Guild Hall

The guild hall for the first time in years is being dead quite waiting for the return of their dragon slayers after hearing the news of mission from the Master. It has been three hours since they left and barely any words have been spoken as the tension grows with every minute that they haven't heard any news of what may have happened to the dragon slayers until a lil blue hair girl spoke up.

"You think Natsu-nii and Gajeel-san are still fine right?" Wendy asked the guild as she stood there in worry as her two brother figures and fellow dragon slayers went to go battle the dragon without her.

"Wendy I'm sure that they will be ok they are the most stubborn members of the guild so try and wait for them child." Carla trying to reassure the young dragon slayer as she is worried for her.

"Carla is right Wendy lets have complete faith in them, when have they ever left us down before?" Asked Erza with a smile to try and calm down Wendy.

"I know Erza-san but I still can't have this bad feeling that something is wron-" as if on que once again by Doranbolt. He reappeared with a heavily injured and barely alive iron dragon slayer. "WENDY HE NEEDS MEDICAL ASSISTANCE NOW!" Doranbolt yelled in a panic tone. As Wendy rushed over there she noticed the already formed scars on Gajeels right arm and the damage done to the side of his abdomen from claws as long as more heavy cuts and bruises all around his body. As she got to work saving the iron dragon slayer Erza came running over. "WHERE IS NATSU, IS HE OKAY!?" She yelled with a very scary commanding tome with much worry on her face for her childhood friend. "I'm sorry Erza Gajeel got heavily damaged and told me to take him back here to get healed while he stayed to finish of the dragon." with complete shock in her eyes she grabbed Doranbolt by the color "Take me to him now he can't take this on alone!" in a commanding tone that sacred everyone in the guild. "I'm sorry Erza but he told me to not bring anyone back with me so that none of you could get hurt." Doranbolt replied with a sad expression. As the guild blew up from the news of the fire dragon slayer they love all by himself.

"What is the flame brain thinking?!"

"If him and Gajeel couldn't take it down what thinks he can do it by himself?!"

"I know he's reckless but even he can't do this.!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH BRATS!"

Now with a worried and angry face the guild master walked up to Doranbolt. "I know there must be a reason besides us getting hurt that is stopping you from taking us to him."

"Your right Master Makarov, after seeing Gajeel really hurt Natsu got extremely pissed off and activated dragon force."

Erza now shocked more than anyone from the news of Natsu in Dragon Force witnessing first-hand the power he has while in that form. "Master Natsu is on a whole completely different level when he is in Dragon Force back at the Tower of Heaven when I witnessed it his magic power could rival yours or even Gildarts."

Master Makarov now with a face of complete shock analyzed the new information and turned around to face the guild. "I know our boy reckless and may seem dumb at times, but in any case when it comes to fighting everyone knows here that Natsu will not be taken down lightly and if the information about Dragon Force is true as to what Erza is saying we will only be in the way of Natsu as he fights the dragon. That's why we will put full faith in that boy as he is a strong fairy tail wizard, NOW LETS CHEER ON NATSU!" As he did the fairy tail symbol and raised his hand into the air the rest of the guild hall roared in cheers as they all did the same symbol. _Natsu it's all up to you now my boy make us proud._

Back with Natsu

Natsu emerged from the woods pissed off at the dragon as he showed to true power of a dragon slayer Dragon Force. As he neared the damaged dragon the dragon turned and grinned at the new magical power that Natsu was emitting. "Looks like this is going to be a fun battle boy and I recognize you as a worthy adversary, and will tell you my name. I am Zex. Now show me the true extent of your power and let's fight to the death!" as the dragon charged Natsu knowing his fire attacks would only make him lose the battle.

"Sorry Zex but I'm walking out of here alive." **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK** as he exploded the attack on the dragon taking more scales off the huge dragon Natsu noticed that he could start see the skin of the dragon from where the scales sue to be on his neck.

"Sorry dragon slayer but your time is now" as Natsu was floating down the dragon stabbed him through the leg with his talon and threw him across the field of battle.

As Natsu struggled to get up from the brutal attack heavily leaning on his right leg for balance since the pain from his left leg was excruciating. He was about to give up all hop since he can barely stand until he felt the presence of his guild. As Natsu looked around looking for his guild mates hoping it was his imagination he saw his guild mark on his right shoulder was glowing bright and was easing the pain. As Natsu built up his magical energy the best he could to finish off the dragon with one last attack "It's time to end this Zex! I have my family waiting for me and I'm not going to make them wait any longer!" as he pooled all his magical energy into this last attack he aimed for the open spot on the dragon's neck that wasn't covered in scales **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME EDGE** as the spiral of fire with immense power flew in a spiral pattern towards the dragon and hit the open spot on the neck and went through the neck completely leaving a huge hole in his neck the dragon said. "Son of Igneel you were a worthy opponent, but I won't be the last" as the dragon collapsed with its dying words.

Natsu barely able to stay awake he saw Doranbolt running up to him before he passed out from magic and physical exhaustion.

 **Thanks for reading guys and please if you have any suggestions tell me because this is my first fanfic so all the help would be great and I know i made this chapter early but i dont know if this will happen with the rest of the chapters but my goal is to hopefully update weekly unless i get extra motivation like this morning. Thanks again guys and see you next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Natsu"_ the voice called out to him in the sea of darkness. It had a familiar warmth to the dragon slayer as a small light grew in the darkness.

" _Natsu wake up my child"_ Natsu saw the small light grow into his foster father Igneel. "Igneel is that really you?" Natsu surprised to see his foster father after all this time.

" _Yes Natsu, it is me but before you ask any questions I need to warn you of what is to come."_ Igneel said with a commanding tone so he wouldn't be interrupted by his child. Knowing his time was limited Igneel quickly went on to warn the child.

" _Natsu now that me and the other dragons that raised dragon slayers are gone, there are no more resistance to the dragons that still think that humans are nothing less to them but bugs being ready to squashed, the dragon you fought was just a scouting dragon to see the strength of humans. He was barely of age for a dragon and is only a quarter of what my strength once was."_ Natsu shocked from the information understanding that him and Gajeel barely beat the dragon and are barely breathing as is.

"What am I supposed to do if they are going to start attacking?" Natsu asked worried about what's going to happen to his guild and hall of Fiore if he can't stop what's to come.

" _You must become stronger with the rest of the dragon slayers my boy, but before you start training there are more dragon slayers then just you, Gajeel and Wendy. There are two more dragon slayers that are the same age as Wendy that can help you with protecting Fiore_." Igneel informed Natsu shocking him of the discovery of two more dragon slayers.

"How am I supposed to find them Igneel? Natsu trying to get as much information that he can get from his father.

" _I'm sorry child but my time has come and follow your instincts and everything will work out, I believe in you son, and now that I'm gone you get the title of Fire Dragon King, and even though the title may not seem as much there are still fire dragons out there that will listen to you."_ Igneel said as he faded back into the darkness.

"IGNEEL COME BACK!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could in hopes of reaching his father.

" _Is he going to be fine?"_ Natsu heard the new voice off in the distance and started heading towards it.

" _Right now he is in no danger of dying but when he wakes up is up to him."_ As he heard another voice he spotted the light it was coming from and sprinted towards the light as fast as he could.

As he reached the light ahead of him he slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary in the guild hall. He could hear the two people talking like he wasn't there; he could also hear the guild hall being rowdy like usual. He could smell strawberry's and the sweet scent of flowers.

Then deciding to try and get up he felt the immense amount of pain still lingering in his body as he groaned trying to get up from the bed until a blue haired girl tackled him back down. "Natsu-nii your awake I'm so happy!" hugging him tightly like he might disappear with tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Wendy but I'm fine so that's all that matters right?" Looking down at the Wendy with a big smile to cheer her up.

"I'm glad to see your awake Natsu." Erza now standing next to the duo with a small smile on her face. "Thanks Erza I'm glad I'm back too." Natsu replied with his toothy grin.

 **WHACK!**

"BUT TRY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL END YOU MYSELF DO I MAKE THAT CLEAR!?" Erza now yelling with a rage induced commanding tone that scared Natsu back into his early years of his childhood. "YES MAM!" Natsu replied scared shitless.

"Good well I'm going to tell the guild that your awake." Erza smiled back to the dragon slayer watching Wendy still not letting go of him. "Ok thank you Erza." Natsu replied with a small smile.

As she walked out of the room the dragon slayers attention went to the younger dragon slayer holding onto him. "Hey if you keep hugging me like that I'm not going to recover." Natsu said with a playful grin. "Sorry about that Natsu-nii I was just really worried." Wendy slowly got up as she wiped away her tears.

"Did bolts for brains come out ok?" Natsu asked the young one knowing the information Igneel gave him knowing Gajeel needed to be ok.

"He's fine Natsu-nii he's down in the guild hall waiting with the rest of the guild." Wendy replied with a smile that eased the fire dragon slayer and let him relax completely now.

"I'm going to let you get some rest, do you want anyone else to come in here?" Wendy asked knowing he needed rest but the dragon slayer might retaliate if he wasn't given the option of visitation.

"Can you get gramps and Gajeel to come in here please." Natsu replied with a small smile as Wendy nodded and left the infirmary.

 _I just hope we can prepare for this, and the other two dragon slayers need to be found as soon as possible._ Natsu thought until he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In walked Master Makarov and a bandaged up Gajeel, who both walked in Master Makarov sat in the chair next to the bed and Gajeel is leaning against the wall by the window.

"Glad to see you are awake my boy" Master Makarov said with a smile looking at the mage in the bed he sees as his son

"So what happened after I got teleported away Salamander?" Gajeel went straight to the point since he knew he wasn't called in here for good reasons and something must of happened after he got teleported away.

Natsu smiled back at the pair and then looked down at his hands as they were slightly trembling after holding it in so that Wendy and Erza wouldn't have noticed when they were in here. As he regained his composure he looked up to Gajeel and the Master. "After I barely killed Zex, right before I passed out I heard him say that he wouldn't be the last."

Master Makarov and Gajeel now looked at him wide eyed and in shock that there are more dragons out there. "Do you know how long till the next one comes Natsu." Master asked after calming down.

"I have no clue but before I woke up Igneel talked to me in my dreams." Natsu went on to explain how the dragons that were resisting the dragons that sided with humans are starting to revolt even more now that they are gone and of the two dragon slayers that are still unknown that they need to find.

"Hmmm we need to prepare for the worst, but I want to keep this to a secret for just us three for now the S-class trials are coming soon and we aren't for sure when this will happen." Makarov told the two dragon slayers of what they should do.

"I actually know of one of the two dragon slayers you speak of Salamander back when I was with Phantom there was this kid dragon slayer that followed me around. I never met him but I could smell that he was one. I think if I could get near him I would be able to find him by scent." Gajeel informed the two of one of the two missing dragon slayers.

"Ok Gajeel after you recover more I want you to head out and find this missing dragon slayer, if what Igneel told Natsu is true were going to need all the dragon slayers we can find." Makarov gave Gajeel his mission.

"As for you Natsu you stay here and rest longer your injuries were more fatal then Gajeels were." Makarov told him with a serious tone.

"Yes gramps" they both said with a slight smirk.

"Good now that this is settles for now you two rest because we will need you at full power, for now I will prepare for the S-class trials and inform the other guild masters of what might come so that they may prepare for the future." Makarov stated as he walked out of the infirmary.

"I think I'm going to head out Salamander." As Gajeel started walking out the door.

"Gajeel wait." Gajeel turned around to see a scared face of Natsu that had him frightened knowing nothing scared the fire dragon slayer.

"I didn't tell master this but the dragon we fought was just coming of age and Igneel told me that the dragon was only a quarter of power that Igneel was." Natsu said with slight trembling in his hands.

Gajeel looked at him more terrified remembering the damage the dragon did to the two of them even though Natsu had the elemental advantage.

"You can't be serious Salamander that dragon was a little small but it couldn't of ha-"Gajeel was cut off by Natsu. "No, he looked down on us and we won because of that, even if he was that weak if he went full power he would've demolished us. We need to find the other dragon slayers and train. So you find the other one as fast as you can you hear me." Natsu looking at him with a scared face but a commanding tone that even scared Gajeel.

"Alright Salamander, but shouldn't we tell the old geezer?" Gajeel asked curious on why Natsu decided to keep this information from their guild master.

"As of right now Gajeel there isn't much hope in that we can fight off these dragons. I was going to tell the master after I told him about the two dragon slayers that we haven't found yet. Before that there was no hope in his eyes until that point and I didn't want his hope to be completely smashed after hearing this." Natsu stated surprising Gajeel him thinking that the fire dragon slayer was more dense.

"That's why we aren't going to let the hope get out and are going to train like there's nothing else left to do. We don't know when they are going to come back but we need to be sure as hell that we are ready when they do." Natsu said now with a serious face of determination giving hope to Gajeel.

"Alright Salamander you lay back and rest before we start preparing." Gajeel said with a smirk on his face as he walked out of the Infirmary leaving the fire dragon slayer alone.

 _Let's just hope we can be close to ready when they return._ Natsu thought as he stared out the window and slowly went back to sleep.

 **One Week Later**

The S-class trials start today and the group headed off to tenrou island. Besides the main group going to tenrou the only mages of the core group of fairy tail that were left behind were the three dragon slayers and their exceeds. Gajeel is now fully recovered and Natsu is allowed to walk around with a few bandages left around his leg where the harshest of the injuries were. Wendy is now sitting at the bar drinking orange juice watching Natsu sit at the table his team usually sits at and sulking that he couldn't be competing in the S-class trials like the rest of his close friends were.

Gajeel approached Natsu and sat across from him and Natsu looked up with a curious face as to why Gajeel sat with him. "I don't know why Salamander but I have a bad feeling about the s-class trials." Natsu now looking at him with confusion. "They should be fine Gajeel, Gramps and Gildarts are there and the rest of the mare all capable wizards." Natsu said trying to reassure the iron dragon slayer. "Or is it the fact you're not there to look after Levy" Natsu said with a smirk.

"I don't need to look after the shrimp." Gajeel now with a slight blush as he looked away from Natsu and feeding his fire even more. "No but you want to be there for her and hold her when "Trouble comes" don't you" Natsu said with a bigger smirk on his face knowing the feeling that Gajeel has towards Levy.

"Oh shut it flames for breath! You're lucky that your injured or I mop the floor with you!" Gajeel said with anger. "Calm down Gajeel I know she's your mate and your worried no reason to get your panties in a bunch." Natsu said while laughing.

Gajeel now calming down sighed as he got to one of the real reasons that he came to sit with Natsu. "I'm going to be leaving after the S-class trials are over to look for the dragon slayer." Natsu after hearing this got serious. "Ok while you do that I will go inspect the dragon body since Doranbolt asked me what the council should do with it, and I told him to let me look at it before they touch it." Gajeel nodded as he stood up and walked to the bar to get a drink.

 _Hopefully we can get some information from the body._ Natsu thought as he rested his head on the table thinking about what's to come.

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter but im getting ready for Pax West this weekend and might not upload till I get back. Thanks for the reviews and all the follows means alot to me and hope you guys enjoyed the read :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know its been a good week since I'm posted sorry about that, I was at Pax West all weekend and got home Tuesday and wanted to relax before I started the next chapter.**

 **Also I saw a review about this and I wanted you guys to know yes I got the inspiration from the story "Master Dragneel" by digemsmack you guys should go check it out if you haven't its really good.**

 **Anyways on with the next chapter :) please review/follow/favorite!**

It's the day that the S-Class trials are supposed to be over and everyone is supposed to return home. Natsu and Gajeel are now fully healed thanks to Wendy and Porylusica. Everyone is now waiting in the guild hall waiting for the results of the trials and a little worried since they were supposed to be back by now. Now at the bar sat a purpled hair man with his son and the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu, what time are they supposed to arrive back from the trials?" Macao asked with a worried tone. "They were supposed to be back here about midday and its almost 5 pm, I think something went wrong." Natsu said with a serious tone while thinking.

"Ne Natsu-nii there going to be okay right?" Romeo the child of Macao asked his role model. "I'm sure they will be fine kiddo there all super strong right? You know gramps wouldn't let anything happen to them." Natsu said wit his usual grin to try and cheer the child up. "I know but without you and Gajeel there they are missing some of their strongest wizards." Romeo said when he let his head down a bit.

"Come on Romeo you know how strong Erza, Gramps and Gildarts are I'm sure they are fine even without me and metal head." Natsu said reassuring the boy. Romeo smiled looking up at his role model "Your right Natsu-nii.". Secretly Natsu was worried about the S-class trial group, knowing Erza they would never show up this late without some heads up from the scarlet red head.

Then when everyone was finally starting to relax after listening in on Natsu's conversation with Romeo. There was a knock at the door of Fairy Tail.

"Did someone just knock at our door?" multiple guild members asked surprised that anyone do something like that to the notorious rambunctious guild hall.

"I'll get it I guess, weird something like this would happen without gramps here" Natsu stated as he walked over to the door with the whole guilds attention.

Natsu opened the doors to the guild hall to see hundreds of rune knights in front of the guild hall while leading them was Doranbolt and Lahar representing the magic council.

"Ummm hey Doranbolt I'm guessing this isn't a friendly visit?" Natsu asked with a confused face as to why they are even here. Natsu after reading the faces of the two mages noticed their faces and instantly knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry Natsu to have to inform this to you but the magic council was doing an investigation on Fairy Tail behind you backs and while we were spying the S-Class trials your guild was attacked by the dark guild known as Grimoire Heart. After what we thought the battle was ending the apocalypse dragon known as Acnologia appeared and let out a huge roar and it looked like it fought something but then blew past it and vaporized the island." Doranbolt said without looking at the eyes of Natsu knowing what him and Gajeel already did for this country but the magic council turned their backs on Fairy Tail still.

"Wait…so your telling me…. There... dead." Natsu asked barely able to get it out with from the shock that came after hearing what Doranbolt said.

"Yes Natsu all the mages that were at Tenrou island… are dead." Barely able to get it out Doranbolt looked away from the guild hall and stepped back.

For the first time in guild history everyone was dead silent. Every mage was shocked that even all those strong mages died.

Lahar cleared his throat to break the awkward silence "I'm sorry for what has happened and I know this is sudden but by next week the council needs to be informed of your next Guild Master. I am sorry for your loss and we will leave you to grieve.

As Lahar and Doranbolt leave with the rune knights Natsu closes the guild hall doors and turns around to the silence of the guild hall with the only sounds present were sobbing and cry's.

Macao was the first one to break the silence of the guild hall. "What are we supposed to do now?" Everyone looked at him with a worried look no one knew what they should do, since the tenrou group was gone most of the guilds core was gone as well.

"Alright since no one looks like they know what to do, everyone I want you to grieve as you need and try to get through this I need to do some research on what happened. Natsu said with a loud commanding tone taking the lead knowing no one else would. Natsu walked over to Macao "Hey, I know this is going to sound weird but I need you to take Gajeel to the infirmary and watch him okay?" Macao was now completely surprised but as he looked at the iron dragon slayer he saw the lifeless shell of a body he was.

"Natsu why is he like that?" Macao asked with a confused face. "I'll tell you later right now take him up there and try to comfort Romeo. Natsu said with a stoic face. Macao nodded and took Romeo and Gajeel up to the infirmary. Natsu headed to the guild Library to do some research on what Doranbolt said.

Natsu went to the library of the guild hall remembering a conversation he had with Levy about a book she was reading.

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu: Hey Levy what book are you reading?_

 _Levy: It's a book that has all of our guild magic created by the first master called Magic of the Fairies._

 _Natsu: We have a guild magic?_

 _Levy: Yes, but only the guild masters learn these kind of spells. Master knows how to use the easiest of the three called Fairy Law. Remember he used it when we fought against Phantom lord. One of the more surprising things is that Laxus knows how to use this spell as well._

 _Natsu: Oh, how many spells are there?_

 _Levy: 3. There's Fairy Law a spell to weed out evil. Fairy Glitter a full offensive spell that can vanquish any foe. And then there's Fairy Sphere a full defensive magic that cant negate any attack with a cost._

 _Natsu: Oh cool thanks Levy we should talk about books more sometimes I don't read much but it's fun listening to you describe them._

 _Levy: No problem Natsu any time and I would like that as well._

 _Flashback End_

Natsu scanned the library looking for the old spell book when he finally came across it in the furthest back corner of the library. He grabbed the book and carried it the nearest table so that he could see if he could figure out more on these spells.

As Natsu scanned the book for more information you can see it in his eyes as he found what he was looking for. "Oh everyone is going to be happy to hear what I have to say." With that Natsu took the book with him as he headed up to the infirmary to check in on Macao, Romeo and Gajeel.

As he entered the infirmary he noticed Gajeel was sitting on a chair in still complete shock with a sleeping Panther-lily on his lap while Romeo was sleeping on one of the beds and Macao was sitting on the chair with a worried look watching the two.

"How are they doing?" Natsu asked as he approached Macao. "Romeo passed out while crying and Gajeel hasn't moved since he sat down." Macao said with a worried look. "Well you guys can stay here tonight I'm going to send Kinana home and lock up for the night ok?" Natsu said with a slight cheerful tone. "How are you so happy Natsu?" Macao asked with a confusing look knowing the connection that Natsu had with the rest of the guild.

"I have big news for everyone so in the morning I want everyone here in the guildhall so I can explain it to everyone at one time, I'll give you a hint though. Our friends might not be out of it yet." And with that Natsu left the infirmary with a completely shocked Macao.

As he walked down to the main portion of the guild hall the only person left was Kinana and as he sent her home he walked home smiling knowing that everything will be ok.

 **The Next Day**

Everyone was inside the guild hall waiting for Natsu to arrive and give everyone the news Macao spoke of. It was dead silent as everyone was still grieving and just wanted to go home and not have to deal with what has happened.

When the guild doors were blasted open everyone knew that Natsu finally arrived and looked at him with surprised faces as he was smiling happily like nothing happened yesterday.

"Is everyone here I want to make sure everyone knows this." Natsu asked.

"Yes everyone is here but Gajeel he wouldn't listen to me and Natsu and what is it you need to tell us." Macao answered him with a slight hope after hearing what he said last night

Natsu walked up to the stage of the guild hall so that he could be seen and heard by everyone easier. "I have great news everyone. OUR FRIENDS ARE STILL ALIVE!" Natsu yelled with a happy tone and everyone looked at him like he was just spewing out nonsense.

"but Natsu the magic council even said that they were gone." Wakaba now speaking up to the dragon slayer.

"Let me explain. When Doranbolt said what happened he mentioned that there was some resistance to the roar that Acnologia used. Knowing from a book Levy was reading once I remembered there was a spell that can have an ultimate defense but with a cost. Fairy Sphere is one of the three great fairy spells of our guild. I found the exact book that Levy was reading and it is said that Fairy Sphere can negate any attack in a 20-mile radius area but the cost of the spell is that area will be stuck in the sphere for 7 years leaving nothing behind where the area was. So that must mean that gramps used fairy sphere and they are stuck in it for 7 years which meaaaaans. THEY ARE STILL ALIVE!"

Everyone in the guild looked at him with disbelief till Jet ran up and read what Natsu researched "Natsu is telling the truth everyone!" and with that the guild erupted with cheers. "Alright everyone lets party to remember our friends will be with us in 7 years!" With that the guild hall went into full party mode and all the once sad faces turned into big happy smiles and tears of joy.

Natsu walked over to the bar and got a drink from Kinana. "Natsu we need to talk" Macao said with a serious tone with Wakaba next to him. "What's up old man we need to celebrate?" Natsu asked with a big grin. "Natsu it's amazing that they will be back in 7 years but we need to keep the guild alive and moving forward while they are gone, and that means we need a guild master." Macao stated. "Natsu we think you should be the next guild master." Wakaba stated right after Macao finished.

"HA, that's a good one guys I agree we need a temp guild master but I highly doubt anyone will want me to fill that position." Natsu said while laughing. Macao walked over to the stage and after several attempts finally got the guild hall silent. "As you know we have a week to decide the next guild master and even though they are still alive we need one to fill in for Master Makarov till he's back. I nominate Natsu to be the fourth guild master."

"Macao I told you no one is going to want me to be the guild master." Natsu said knowing that he wasn't the most responsible one here.

"What we need right now is a leader that is strong and won't back down from a challenge, we need someone who keep the guild spirits high and everyone smiling. We needed someone to give us hope even after all of us gave up on our friends. Natsu we need someone like you, I know Makarov told me in the past that if you were more mature you could be the greatest guild master that this guild has ever seen." Macao gave his speech and the guild hall erupted.

"Yeah no one can keep us going like Natsu can"

"Natsu never backs down from anything!"

"Natsu is one of the few S-class wizards left besides Gajeel."

"Natsu has even slayed a dragon he is totally strong."

"Natsu-nii is perfect for the job"

The guild hall yelled and cheered for Natsu to become the next guild master. Natsu stood there in shock. He always thought the guild looked at him as a nuisance but now he was their savior? Wendy walked up to Natsu "Natsu-nii everyone here believes in you, and even Master said you would be a great master and I agree with him too!" Wendy and Macao gave him the encouragement he needed.

Natsu walked up to the stage. "Alright everyone I accept being the temporary guild master until Master Makarov gets back, but if we want to keep the guild going and make us stronger then ever for when they return so that they can be proud of us. I want everyone here to go into training for a month hand to only come back here once they are stronger. I have stashed jewels to keep the guild going while we have no job income. We need to make sure we can bring the guild to even higher levels than before. We need to show the world that even if fairy tail lost many members for even just a little while that we will stay at the top and no one can stop us. Now who are we?"

"FAIRY TAIL"  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU"

" **FAIRY TAIL!"**

Natsu stuck the fairy tail symbol in the air and everyone did as well.

"Now let's party!" The guild hall erupted with cheers for the new guild master and everyone was happy but one iron dragon slayer in the infirmary that was still on Natsu's mind.

After Natsu finished his speech and the congratulations from some of the closer guild mates like Jet, Droy and Alzack. Natsu called out to Wendy "Wendy I need you in the infirmary with me please." Wendy knowing what this is about followed him instantly.

When Natsu and Wendy arrived at the infirmary Gajeel still hasn't moved and is still a lifeless shell. "Gajeel get off your ass, your mate is still alive." Natsu approaches and gets straight to the point. "Natsu-nii I don't know even if we tell him if he can believe us in this state." Wendy said without leaving her eyes off the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel still sat there like he didn't hear anything his fellow dragon slayers said. "Panther lily I need you to get out of the way please" Natsu asked and the black exceed looked at him with a curious face but trusting Natsu he moved over next to Wendy.

"Gajeel if you don't get up and listen to me ill make you." Still not moving from his spot. "Natsu-nii we should give him more time." Wendy tried to say but Natsu waved her off. "I'm sorry Wendy I'll explain more after but I need him to get back to normal as soon as possible." Natsu walked over to Gajeel and stared at him. "Last chance Gajeel". Still no movement from the dragon slayer. "Alright looks like this is going o have to be the hard way" Natsu picked up Gajeel and threw him out the window towards the back of the guild where magic duels usually took place.

After Natsu leaped down everyone from the guild ran outside after they heard the noise from the infirmary and no one was there. "Natsu what do you think you're doing, I know you're the guild master now but you can't just beat up Gajeel when he can't defend himself." Macao yelled at the young boy. "Macao this is a dragon slayer dilemma and if you or anyone else interfere I will personally take care of you." Natsu now said with a loud commanding tone while glaring at the guild that almost even rivaled Erza's.

After getting no response Natsu turned to the Gajeel who is now standing after being thrown out the window. "Good at least we know you can still stand up, but do your ears work as well or am I going to have to do it the hard way again." Natsu said with a smirk while looking at Gajeel. "Shut it Salamander I'm not in the mood." Gajeel said as he growled towards Natsu. "Oh good looks like I got your attention." Natsu said while getting into a fighting stance. "Now are we going to do this or are you going to go back to sulking." Natsu said with a cocky grin.

Gajeel charged at him first out of pure rage. **IRON DRAGON CLUB** Gajeels metal arm flew towards Natsu but Natsu grabbed his arm and swung him around and then slammed him into the ground. "Wow you must be really sulking if you think that was going to hurt me. I wonder what Levy would think of that pitiful attack." Natsu now trying to get into Gajeels head. "She's dead Salamander there's nothing she can think about it anymore." Gajeel said while growling as he leapt at Natsu with a **IRON DRAGON SWORD.** Natsu dodged all of his chances at attacks "She's not dead Gajeel, she is stuck in a spell for 7 years." Gajeel stopped his attack and looked at him.

Gajeel looked at him then shook his head "I don't believe you Salamander, I can't smell her scent anymore which means she's gone." Gajeel now glaring at him. "She is stuck in an ancient Fairy spell that's like Fairy Law but this one's cost is they are stuck in a shell of time for 7 years so you wouldn't be able to smell her scent." Natsu informed Gajeel what the rest of the guild knows. "I have no reason to trust in what you said Salamander she's gone and if you keep saying she's alive I will rip you to shreds." Gajeel now in a battle stance growling.

Natsu sighs while looking at his fellow dragon slayer "I didn't want to do this Gajeel but your leaving me with no choice. I challenge you to a Alpha battle." Gajeel looking at him with a cocky smile. "Oh so were going to do this now huh." Wendy now entering the conversation. "Natsu-nii, Gajeel-san there's no need to do this." Wendy trying to calm down the two. "I'm sorry Wendy but he isn't going to listen and we've been needing to this for a long time now." Natsu looked at her with a apologetic look.

"Wendy what's going on?" Macao now speaking up since the rest of the guild is in shock and are confused at what's happening in front of them. "Macao-san when dragons or in our case dragon slayers start forming in one place the need of a Alpha will start rising when no one listens to each other because of our pride and with Natsu-nii and Gajeel-san they have always communicated but with how Gajeel-san is now Natsu-nii thinks this needs to happen. Then who ever becomes Alpha is now leader of the pack and we must follow him/her till they die or someone challenges them to take their place, but once a Alpha is established there will always need to be a Alpha." Wendy informed the guild of the importance of what is happening.

"Well can we stop them this is nonsense!" Macao now angry that Natsu is trying to take control of Gajeel. Wendy shook her head. "Once the challenge has been announced nothing can stop them and in my opinion this may be necessary with how Gajeel-san is right now and I trust Natsu-nii in this." Macao looked at the girl the nodded knowing he can't do anything. "I will put my trust in Natsu as well then." Wendy smiled at him then everyone turned their attention back to the two dragon slayers.

"Alright Gajeel, the Alpha battle will be over when one of us either is knocked out or surrenders, but knowing us I know neither of us are going to surrender." Natsu said with as smirk. Gajeel nodded his head in agreement while still growling. "Wendy can you give us a countdown please?" Natsu asked the young dragon slayer. "Yep Natsu-nii" Wendy said as she walked closer to the other two.

"Ok are you both ready?" Gajeel and Natsu both nodded.

"Alrighty then"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Fight!"

Gajeel once again made the first move and used a **IRON DRAGON ROAR** Natsu watched the incoming roar and sucked in a huge breath **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** Natsu countered the roar and overpowered Gajeel and sent him flying back.

When Gajeel got up he looked everywhere for the fire dragon slayer until he heard **FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST** Natsu hit Gajeel from behind and sent him flying forward landing on his face as he skidded a few feet. "Gajeel you have to be serious if you want to be Alpha." Natsu said with a cocky grin. Gajeel responded by using **IRON DRAGON SCALES** then charged Natsu and throwing punches with hands as hard as iron.

Natsu dodged most of the attacks until one hit him square in the face and sent him flying. Natsu crashed against a tree snapping the tree in half. "Ow that's going to leave a mark in the morning". Natsu now standing up from the brutal punch rubbing his cheek. "Im glad you got serious I think its time for me to get serious as well." Natsu lit his body a flame and raised his magic power tremendously. "I was waiting to show this at the S-class trials but you gave me no choice." Natsu made two sharp long edges of pure fire down his arms and about half a foot past his fists **FIRE DRAGON TWIN SWORDS**. "After many battle against so many swordsmen I figured that hand to hand combat would be my downfall after a while, I was mainly saving this for Erza if we had to fight but I'll use it now." Natsu charged Gajeel and used his arms like they were two long blades going from his elbow past his fist.

Gajeel thinking his scales were hard enough to protect him he decided to counter with his own sword **IRON DRAGON SWORD**. Natsu and Gajeel clashed their swords bringing a tremors of magic power going off shook the whole area. Natsu now locked with Gajeel and his swords took the advantage of his element and wrapped one of his swords around Gajeels keeping it in place then continued with the other sword to slash at Gajeels chest barely cracking the scales before Gajeel kicked him away.

"Alright time to pull out the big guns: Natsu said with a smirk. "I'm right there with you Salamander."

 **DRAGON SALYER SECRET ART: FIRE DRAGON KING COMMANDMENT**

Natsu sends out attack of spiraling fire that turns into a dragon hotter then any other fire. The fire that Igneel left him.

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: IRON DRAGON GUN OF THE AGES**

Gajeel forms his hands together to form a huge gun and shoots out a powerful Iron Dragon Slayer bullet.

When both spells collide there was a huge explosion and after the dust settles Natsu had scrapes and bruises all over him. Gajeel's scales were all over the ground the heaviest of the damage was on his chest from where the crack that Natsu left was. Both were standing and heavily breathing. "Damn" Gajeel said as he fell to his knees and onto his face as he passed out.

"Natsu is the winner and is now the Alpha of the dragon slayers at Fairy Tail" Wendy announced then ran over to Gajeel to heal his wounds.

"Natsu why did you guys do that." Macao asked now that the fight was over as he ran over to the fire dragon slayer and fed him some flames. "He wouldn't listen to me because when a dragon's mate dies they lose all sense of purpose in life and I had to do the one thing we both can relate on and that's fighting." Natsu said as he walked with the help of Macao.

"Alright shows over guys get back to the guild hall, Jet and Droy help Wendy carry Gajeel to the infirmary, and I thought we were supposed to be partying?" and with that the guild went back to partying celebrating that their friends and family were still alive, but the only one not celebrating was Natsu as he thought of what's to come.

 _Gajeel I need you if we are going to fight these dragons._

 **Thank's again for reading guys I will go in more depth on why Gajeel was feeling depressed I guess is a way to put it. Also let me know down in the reviews of a pairing for Natsu besides Kagura I want him to have two mates to make it more interesting. Once again thanks for reading and please review/follow/favorite. Cya next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry if I have been slacking but I've been busy and I'm starting school this week so I'm probably going to stick to weekends to update my stories. But for now enjoy chapter 5 :).**

As everyone returned back to the guild hall I went up to the infirmary to see if Gajeel will wake up soon. As I walked into the infirmary the only ones there were the exceeds and Wendy and Gajeel. "Hey Natsu-nii, Gajeel-san is fine but he needs some rest, do you want me to take care of your injuries too?" Wendy asked with a caring tone. "I'm fine Wendy you should rest up." Natsu said with his grin.

"When do you think Gajeel will wake up?" Natsu asked wanting to know when he can make the announcement. "From all the damage he took I wouldn't be surprised if he woke up in the morning." Wendy told Natsu noticing the worry in his face. "Don't worry Natsu-nii he will be fine; he is just magically exhausted." Natsu sighed after what she said.

"That's not the issue Wendy there's something I need to tell the guild and Gajeel needs to get better as soon as possible or its going to get rough." Natsu said. "But how about we go join the party no sense in waiting for him to wake up." Natsu said with a smile and Wendy got up from her chair to go join Natsu downstairs.

As they arrived downstairs the guild was back to parting and Wakaba and Macao were sitting at the bar with Kinana sitting behind the bar. "How's he doing Master" Kinana asked. "He's fine but continue to call me Natsu, being called Master isn't my style." Natsu said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Natsu sat at one of the empty bar seats and Wendy sat next to him while Happy and Carla sat on the bar between them. _I'm glad everyone can enjoy the party before things get rough._ Natsu thought as he had a slight frown that Macao noticed. "What's wrong Natsu?" Macao asked knowing the boy's nature.

"Something I need to bring up once Gajeel is awake." Natsu said and Macao took it as a answer he wasn't going to receive right now. As the party continued everyone was happy it reached about mid afternoon when someone showed up and surprised everyone.

Doranbolt teleported in with cuts and bruises all over and blood stained clothes. "Natsu and Gajeel we need you now!" Doranbolt yelled. The guild went silent after his arrival and now knowing who he just asked for know what the reason is. Natsu approached Doranbolt while the guild watched to see what would happen.

"Gajeel is in the infirmary just take me." The guild hall erupted saying he can't go alone. They were saying to at least take Wendy so he could have emergency healing on standby. That last time he and Gajeel both almost died to the last dragon.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled keeping the guild hall silent.

"I know that me and Gajeel barely killed the last dragon, but I will not take Wendy yet she is still too young and if I need emergency care Doranbolt can teleport me back. There are no other dragon slayers of known origin at the time so I will go." Natsu turned to Macao. "Macao you're in charge while I'm gone and NO ONE is to try and follow us am I clear." Natsu said with a commanding tone that shocked most of the guild hall. "Yes Natsu just please be safe.". Natsu nodded and then turned to Doranbolt and gave him the go ahead.

As Doranbolt and Natsu arrived at the area where the last dragon was Natsu could instantly find out where the dragon was. "He is attacking a village as we speak I need you to take me there now Doranbolt!" Natsu commanded. Doranbolt didn't hesitate and teleported Natsu into the town instantly.

As they arrive in the town of Oshibana a place Natsu knew well as it was the forming town of Team Natsu where they first fought together against the dark guild Eisenwald. He looked around seeing buildings destroyed and people running around scared for their lives.

"Doranbolt I need you to get the rune knights here and evacuate the citizens as fast as possible and if possible I need a rune barrier around the city so we can contain the damage." Natsu gave his Doranbolt who teleported immediately and followed the trusty dragon slayers orders.

As Natsu was running towards the direction of the dragon people saw him and his guild mark and started cheering for the dragon slayer as he ran by.

"Salamander is here were saved!"

"Fairy Tail never lets you down go get em"

"Finally a dragon slayer arrived thank Mavis"

As Natsu ran bye he smiled knowing that people still had hope in this guild. After the incident at Tenrou news spread fast of Fairy Tail of how the tenrou group died and Natsu hoped he would be able to keep his temper while keeping the guild afloat while they needed to make sure everyone that Fairy Tail was still here and as strong as it was before the tenrou group left.

Natsu finally made it to the dragon and saw he was about to eat a small blonde haired child that he was holding in his grasp. Without hesitation Natsu sprang at the dragon and punched him as hard as he could while yelling **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** surprised from the attack the dragon didn't see coming he was pushed back from the hit while letting go of the child.

Natsu barely able to catch the child noticed a familiar scent. As he ran and found an adult he handed them the child asking them to take care of him and evacuate as fast as possible. As Natsu turned around he felt the magic spike from the dragon. He saw the dragon charging a attack and decided to counter it **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** there attacks pushing back and forth Natsu felt nostalgia at the magic the dragon was using. Lighting.

Fighting a lightning magic made him think of Laxus who heard that he was at Tenrou as well from Doranbolt and could only think he would be helpful right now. After the attacks pushed against each other there was only dust Natsu using his senses prepared for the attack but wasn't fast enough as he felt a tail hit him in the side crushing some ribs as the dragon sent him flying into a building.

Pushing the rubble off of him Natsu got up and felt the pain at his side. He had a piece of glass protruding from his side as he barely pulled out the glass and cauterized the wound. Natsu ran out the building finally getting a good look at the dragon.

The dragon was about the same size at Zex which relieved the dragon slayer. He had bright yellow scales with light blue underbelly and talons. His wings were more erratic compared to the fire dragon and the tail seems to go to a sharper point as well.

"I'm guessing you aren't going to talk to me until I prove myself huh?" Natsu asked the dragon while eyeing it. The dragon growled in response then followed up with a deafening roar that was louder than any other roar that Natsu has ever heard before.

"Fine then I guess I will make you then" Natsu said as he charged the dragon and ignoring the pain from earlier he went as fast as possible and hit the dragon in multiple positions around the body and kept moving so the dragon couldn't counter. After Natsu got his tenth hit in the dragons caught him in the air and zapped him with a dragon roar and sent Natsu flying back and tumbling till he stopped from hitting a vendor stand.

As Natsu stands up he coughs up a lot of blood. _I don't think I'm going to survive this._ Natsu thought as he slowly walked from the vendor stand looking at the dragon that has minimal damage with only a few scales gone from the amount of damage Natsu did. _This dragon is much tougher than Zex._ Natsu thought as him and the dragon are eying each other.

 _I've never done this but if I don't try I might lose._ Natsu charged up his magic power bringing his flames to the hottest point. _Igneel left me these flames after he left I know I can use them._ Natsu tried with all his might to bring out the flames his father left him but to no avail he couldn't and the dragon didn't waste time as he sent Natsu flying with a blast of electric magic.

Natsu now almost paralyzed stood up from the blast. _Dammit I lost all my magic power from that, and I can barely feel my body its completely numb._ Natsu looked at the dragon while its charging up its last roar to finish him off. Trying to think of something that could save him from the dragon he thought of when he tried to eat Laxus's lightning.

 **Flashback (Kind of more or less in Laxus POV)**

Natsu at the age of 10 was challenging Laxus to a fight in the old guildhall. "Come at me Laxus!" Natsu yelled as the older teenager started walking up to the bar. "You're not strong enough to take me on brat." Laxus said with a smirk knowing the kid had no chance.

Natsu jumped up in the air to attack Laxus with a **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** Laxus sent a blast of lighting at Natsu without looking who landed on the floor from the attack. "Ugggggg (sound of puking)" Laxus turned to see Natsu puking up magical energy.

"Flame brain you can't another person's element" Gray said while smacking Natsu atop the head. "Damn only if there was more of it" Natsu mumbled most of the guild didn't hear it but Laxus who has his second generation Lighting Dragon Slayer hearing and could hear what he said. With a grin he drank his beer and went back to drinking his beer.

 **Flashback End**

The dragon was almost done charging its attack. "HIT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT YOU LIZARD!" Natsu yelled at the dragon trying to get as much juice as possible from the dragon. The dragon charged his attack to the max and let out a howling lightning roar and if you were in the area you could hear a slurping noise from the fire dragon slayer eating the lightning dragon magic.

After Natsu finished eating all of the lightning he channeled all the magic he could and became the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer. The dragon was now intrigued. "Most humans cant have two elements boy this seems to be a challenging fight." The dragon said. "If it is challenging then how about giving me your name." Natsu said while channeling his magic around him with his crimson flames with lightning mixed in. "My name is Ryugeki boy." The dragon said with pride.

"Well my name is Natsu Dragneel King of the Fire Dragons!" Natsu yelled at the dragon. "Oh so you're the one that Igneel passed his crown to, but it doesn't matter he was a senile old man to begin with." Ryugeki replied with a grin. "Igneel was not senile and I have to defeat you im not allowed to lose!" Natsu yelled back at the dragon as he charged at him with immense speeds that no other human could obtain.

 **LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME** There was a immense shockwave after Natsu dropped his spell on the back of the dragon charring up the dragons skins and obliterating the scales. "ARGGGGGGGGGG" Ryugeki screamed in agony from the immense pain he was feeling and the explosive power of Natsu's spell.

Natsu landed on the ground not letting the dragon be able to have another attack in **LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR** the roar nailed the dragon right in the face sending him flying and crashing into a building obliterating whatever was behind the dragon.

Natsu leapt in the air while the dragon was still down. "I have a guild to get back too and im not letting them lose anyone else!" Natsu yelled as he charged lighting magic in one hand and flames in the other.

 **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE**

He nailed the dragon with the explosive spelt sending shockwaves throughout the city from the monstrous battle that was happening in its wake. As Natsu landed he noticed that Ryugeki was on its last breath. "Kill me human and soak up my blood you will become more powerful, and you need to get stronger or when the more aged dragons come you will have no chance." Ryugeki said as he closed his eyes waiting for his death.

"I'm sorry about this I wish there didn't have to be bloodshed." Natsu said has he punched through the dragon's eye and used **FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE** and completely melted his brains and the inside of his head and felt the blood from the dragon absorbing into his skin replenishing some of his magic power and making him stronger.

Natsu sat down next to the dragons body as he rested from the battle waiting for Doranbolt to arrive.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I had fun writing it and I wanted to keep Natsu's lightning flame dragon mode since its one of my favorite moments. Anyways I'll try to keep updating on Sundays but I hoped you guys enjoyed. Until next time :P. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey back at it with the next chapter leave me some reviews on how you feel the story is going or if it is progressing to fast that would be very helpful thanks guys and enjoy!**

After resting from the battle with Ryugeki Natsu felt the turning of his stomach happening from eating all that lightning magic. Even though he was able to eat it and use it against the dragon Natsu still has the side effects of eating a different typing of magic.

As a hour went by the pain faded and Natsu was back to normal. Deciding that Doranbolt was not looking for him, he must be waiting for him he decided to head to where the rune knights were evacuating the town. After the walk to the town Natsu noticed the damage that happened from the battle between him and the dragon.

 _Good thing gramps isn't alive he would have a heart attack if we had to pay for the repairs for this town._ Natsu thought ass he continued walking towards the end of town spotting any fires he would walk by along the way and ate them to regain some of his strength and to help keep the damage to the minimum.

When Natsu finally approached the camp there were tons of people waiting for him at the edge of town and once they finally noticed Natsu the most surprising thing happened to him. He heard cheers from the towns people. Usually when a fairy tail wizard destroys part of a town the people are furious and want him to leave immediately but this was different. As he got closer he could finally make out what the townspeople were saying to him.

"That's how a fairy tail wizard does it right there."

"Thank you for taking out that beast."

"We are forever in your debt."

The people were extremely happy that Natsu was there and as he finally made it to the crowd of people several of them ran up and gave him a hand shake or gave him a hug out of appreciation. Stunned from the affection of the people and not knowing how to respond Natsu stood there and smiled as one after another came up to thank him.

Doranbolt finally arrived after noticing the cheers from the people. He walked up to Natsu with a small blonde haired boy following him. Natsu recognized the small boy as the one he saved from the dragon's clutches. "Great job Natsu, the council will be paying for the repairs of the city and be paying you a sum for killing the dragon. Also there is someone here who wants to thank you." Relieved that he didn't have to pay for the damages and he was getting payed on top of it made Natsu feel way better knowing the guild could use the money.

"I'm glad I made it to you in time I thought you were dead but I could hear your breathing." Natsu said with a smile as he approached the young boy. The boy looked in shock when he saw Natsu. "It's you. Your Salamander from fairy tail!" The boy said excitingly. "Yes I am are you a fan of mine" Natsu said with his toothy grin.

"No my goal is to surpass you, you see I'm a dragon slayer just like you and I want to be the strongest dragon slayer out there!" the boy said with a face of determination. _Good I thought I smelled dragon on him earlier._ Natsu thought. "Well then if you want to surpass me I think the best way to do that is to join my guild. Also I'll even train you." Natsu said to the boy.

The boy looked at him with a huge smile. "Yes! I would love to join fairy tail, and train me so I can become the strongest dragon slayer!". Natsu smiled at his determination. "I'll train you but remember just because I'm training you doesn't mean I'll be slacking off." Natsu said with a grin. "Wouldn't be challenging if you did." The boy said with a grin of his own.

"Good welcome to fairy tail. Wait I didn't even hear your name." Natsu said. "Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself my name is Sting Eucliffe." Sting said with a smile. "Well welcome aboard sting." Natsu said while ruffling the boy's hair.

"Now that you two are finished Natsu there are some matters for us to discuss in the commander tent over there." Doranbolt stated. "Sure no problem, Sting you wait for us outside" Natsu commanded.

As Natsu and Doranbolt entered the tent Natsu noticed the makeshift desk with papers and lacrimas scattered across it as well as some bags of stuff. Doranbolt sits down at the head of the desk and points to a seat across from him to Natsu. Natsu sits down and asks "So what does the council want to discuss about the dragons?".

Doranbolt was surprised to see that Natsu already knew what they wanted to talk about. "Well the council knows that you can't fight the dragons without dragon slaying magic, and so because of that we want to make a deal with your guild since you have three, wait excuse me now four dragon slayers."

"We want to pay you 8 million jewel's per dragon you kill and they said they will also pay for the ones you have already defeated, but for this deal to happen they need something else from fairy tail as well." Doranbolt finished explaining the deal so far and Natsu was confused at what he was meaning.

"You guys pay us for slaying the dragons what else would be needed in this kind of deal?" Natsu asked not fully understanding what is happening. "Natsu, the council wants to make you a wizard saint." Doranbolt stated firmly.

Natsu was surprised at the fact they wanted one of the most destructive mages ever in fairy tail to be a wizard saint. He was one of the main causes for issues for gramps in the guild. "Ok you have my attention why does the council want me as a wizard saint I was on their top ten most hated list for the longest time."

"Natsu the news of dragons has reached all over Fiore and people have heard of what you have done. You saw the towns people once you returned they didn't even care you destroyed any of their homes because you killed the thing we all thought was once dead. You and your guild bring hope to people. That's what the council really wants" Doranbolt explained.

"People know of how you defeated Jellal and help the stop of nirvana happening, and the fact you have killed two dragons when other mages cant touch them. You are the hope everyone sees and you are strong enough to bare the title." Doranbolt finished explaining to Natsu.

"What rank would you put me in?" Natsu asked trying to get as many details as possible on the deal. "We would give you the 8th rank." Doranbolt said. Natsu shook his head in understanding. _Am I even capable of gramps or Gildarts power level?_ Natsu thought of the two wizard saint magic power level people that are in his guild. _Maybe in dragon force but rank 8 is only one behind gramps and I'm nowhere near his level._

"Even though I amay not be as strong as gramps I will take this offer so I can give the people of Fiore hope." Natsu said with a proud grin. "but I need you to make one more deal with me for this to happen." Doranbolt was happy with his answer but face changed to confusion after the second part.

"What is it you need?" Doranbolt asked. Natsu grinned and explained to him what he wanted. "I don't know if it will happen but I will try to the best of my ability, I will let you know in one week's time." Doranbolt stated. "Alright if there's nothing else can you teleport me and Sting back home I need some good rest.

"Will do." Doranbolt said with a smile as Natsu called Sting in and they got teleported back to fairy tail after one more dragon got defeated.

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys I have been busy with getting back into a school schedule and I got sick at the beginning of the year but I will make sure to make a longer chapter to make up for this one. I just wanted to let you guys know I'm still doing the story so I will see you next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! We made it to a 100 followers for my first story this is crazy and I want to thank you all for your support and all the reviews you leave me! With that out of the way let's get on to the next chapter!**

Doranbolt teleported Natsu and Sting outside of Fairy Tails doors. "I will leave you two now, and I will be back with your reward money in a week and the answer from the council about your request." Doranbolt stated to Natsu.

"Thank you Doranbolt be safe and try and stop by sometime to hang out with the guild you look like you could need a fun night every once in a while." Natsu said with his toothy grin. Doranbolt laughed at his response "Will do. Goodbye now" Doranbolt teleported away back to his job of being a rune knight. Natsu turned towards the door and sighed.

"What's wrong Natsu-sensei? Aren't you happy to be back?" Sting asked curios why the older dragon slayer looked defeated. "That's not it Sting you will see in a moment." Natsu said as he opened the doors with Sting following right behind him.

Everyone turned and looked to see their guild master back safe and sound and with only minimal injuries. "Hello every-"before Natsu could finish his sentence he was tackled by a young blue haired girl. "You had me so worried I didn't know if you were coming back or not never do that again!" Wendy yelled as she buried her chest into Natsu.

"Will do Wendy, I'm sorry for scaring you but I had to go." Natsu said calming down the young dragon slayer. "Everyone this is our newest guild member Sting Eucliffe I found him being attacked by the dragon and later found out he is also a dragon slayer so I want you all to give him a big welcome." Natsu loudly yelled so everyone could hear him.

"Hello everyone nice to meet you." Sting said as he waved to the guild.

The guild hall was dead silent. Then erupted from loud cheers.

"Yeah another dragon slayer that should help our ranks!"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Now we have 4 dragon slayers!"

Natsu got up now standing with Wendy "Sting go over to the bar and talk to Macao to get your guild stamp. Sting nodded and went over and got the stamp pressed on his right shoulder in white.

"ALRIGHT LETS PARTY FOR OUR NEW MEMBER JOINING THE GUILD!" Natsu yelled.

The guild hall erupted into cheers and started the party of the ages for the first new member in the longest time.

As Natsu started walking to the bar to congratulate Sting he fainted half way there and fell to the ground unconscious.

After that the guild hall went silent after seeing the master pass out and Wendy ran up to check on him and sighed in relief. "He is fine everyone he passed out from magical exhaustion, he should be fine by tomorrow morning, can someone carry him up to the infirmary please." Wendy relayed to the whole guild.

Jet and Droy came over and picked up Natsu and took him to the infirmary so he could rest. The rest of the guild looked gloomy after seeing their master faint. "Come on guys Natsu wouldn't want us to be gloomy now especially with a new member lets continue to party!" Macao yelled and got the guild back into it but was worried about Natsu in the back of his mind.

 **Several Hours Later….**

Natsu woke up in the infirmary and it was night time outside as he could see the full moon letting the light into the room. Natsu sat up and noticed Wendy was sleeping hunched over onto the bed. He looked around the room to see that Gajeel was awake and staring outside. Slowly getting out of the bed and putting Wendy into the bed so she can rest since she probably stayed awake the whole time while Natsu was recovering Magic Power.

Natsu walked over to Gajeel and sat on a chair next to his bed. When he was about to speak Gajeel cut him off before he could say anything. "Salamander, thank you." Gajeel said while still looking out the window. Natsu was surprised from Gajeel thanking him and his mouth hung open a bit from shock. Gajeel continued what he was going to say. "Macao told me what you discovered and if the shrimp found it I bet they are still alive." Gajeel said with a slight smile.

Natsu looked happy for his fellow dragon slayer, now that he can move on from what has happened they could focus on the future. "Gajeel I fought another dragon" Natsu said. Gajeel looked at him with shock. "You and Wendy took on a dragon without me?" Gajeel asked. "No, I went alone Wendy isn't ready yet." Natsu said looking at the sky dragon slayer sleeping on the bed. Gajeel now furious. "What the hell were you thinking Salamander, you may have become stronger but are you trying to kill yourself." Gajeel said loud but quiet enough not to wake up Wendy.

"You were out cold and that town needed me, and besides I beat it and I even found one of the missing dragon slayers. If I didn't go, he would've been dead." Natsu said with a serious tone. "Also I am the guild master and the alpha of this guild so don't question anything I say from now on." Natsu said with a scowl and commanding tone. Gajeel gulped of fear and startled remembering that Natsu is now basically the sole leader of Fairy Tail and worse of all he upset his Alpha.

"None of that matters now anyways we need to focus on finding that last dragon slayer and training Wendy and the one I found named Sting." Natsu said now pondering on how to train the new recruits. "Also Gajeel from now on when we kill dragons we need to make sure to bathe in some of their blood, when we do that we become stronger, or that is what the last dragon that I killed said." Natsu said giving the good information to Gajeel.

"Ok Salamander and I will leave like I planned so that we can find the other dragon slayer, me and pantherlily will leave tomorrow morning." Natsu nodded and stood up to walk out of the room, but before he left. "Ok but make sure to take a communication lacrimas and to tell Macao so that we can get ahold of you just in case another dragon attacks while your away, I want to try to keep it to you and me fighting them as long as we can or until they are ready." Natsu commanded to Gajeel. "Will do Salamander" Gajeel said as Natsu nodded and walked out the door.

As Natsu entered the main guild hall there were only two people left, Macao and Kinana were sitting at the bar chatting about something. Natsu walked over and sat at a stool. "Hey you feeling any better?" Macao asked. "Yeah I just didn't feel how much little magic power I had till I was safe in the guild I guess." Natsu said with a small smile. "Well I'm glad that you made it back okay, and you found another dragon slayer so that is good and a new face around the guild will help people move on while we wait for our friends to return. Macao said with a smile.

Natsu nodded and forgot that there was a party going earlier. "So what happened after I fainted?" Natsu asked Macao. Macao took a drink of his beer and recalled the night to Natsu and that Sting was welcomed like any other fairy tail member would have been and it was a happy day for everyone.

"That's good not knowing when the dragons will go crazy it is still good that we can smile and party like we always have." Natsu said as he smiled and Kinana brought him a drink. "Thank you Kinana you can go home if you want I'm going to stay here for the night." Natsu said. Kinana smiled and tanked Natsu before she went to finish the rest of the closing procedures. "Well I better get home before the old lady kills me." Macao said as he stood up and stretched. "Thank you for everything Macao I appreciate it." Natsu said with a smile as he took another drink.

"No problem someone has to pick up the slack while you saving the world, goodnight Natsu." Macao said as he patted him on the back and walked out of the guild. Shortly after Kinana was about to leave for her home. "Let me walk you home since it's so late" Natsu offered to the barmaid. "No its fine Master I can walk home by myself, besides you need to rest some more." Kinana said as she left for home. Natsu smiled that everyone is being considerate of him and went up to the guild master office to do some paper work before he went back to sleep for the night.

 **The Next Morning…**

Natsu woke up on the couch in his office working through a good portion of the night and deciding to stay in the guild hall. He stood up and stretched to see a nice sunny day outside with not a cloud in the sky.

Natsu walked out of his office to hear people of his guild talking about and enjoying themselves as he walked into the main guild hall and saw all the happy faces he couldn't help but smile himself praying that his guild would never lose its happiness. Natsu walked down the stairs and greeted everyone and sat at the bar with Macao and Wendy.

"Natsu-nii you should've woken me up last night I was worried when I didn't see you." Wendy said while puffing out her cheeks. "Sorry Wendy but I didn't want to disturb your sleep." Natsu said while he patted Wendy's head.

"Where is Sting Macao?" Natsu asked the purple haired man. "He said he was going to start training to impress you or something like that." Macao said while drinking his beer. Natsu chuckled hearing he started training ahead of time to impress him. Natsu enjoyed most of the rest of the day and felt some nostalgia when sting returned and challenged him to a fight and Natsu swatted him away just like how Gildarts use to do to him.

Then someone slammed the doors opened and yelled "WHERE IS NATSU DRAGNEEL!?"

Natsu turned to look at the intruder to see a woman about 17 years of age with long purple hair being held by a white hair band, she is wearing white boots with black tights going up to a white skirt and into a white blazer with a red tie. Natsu saw this woman and couldn't understand what he was feeling. His heart felt like it skipped a beat and he was drawn to this mysterious beautiful woman.

Even with how all the women in fairy tail dress, Natsu has never felt this way about any of them. Realizing she was standing there glaring the guild hall looking for him. Macao knocked him out of his daze and yelled for her to come over to him. "Are you Natsu Dragneel?" She asked as she folded her arms looking at the pink haired dragon slayer.

The closer she got to him the more he realized how even more beautiful she was. Then he was back into his daze until he heard Macao cough right behind him. "Ye Yes I'm Natsu Dragneel, what can I do for you?" Natsu asked while averting his gaze from her and being very nervous. Trying to calm himself down and stop looking like a stuttering idiot.

"Well then may I speak to you in private, there are some personal matters I need to speak to you about." The mysterious women asked the still averting gaze dragon slayer. "Umm yeah we can go to my office, Macao watch everything while I am gone." Natsu said as Macao nodded then stood up and waved for her to follow him to his office.

 _What is happening to me_ Natsu thought as he lead this woman to his office.

 **Sorry for another short chapter everyone but I have been busy and I have to study a lot for the classes I'm taking right now so I want to try and get updates out there so I can get some progress, so thank you for your patience and please review!**

 **P.S for any league of legend fans out there tell me what your favorite pro team and champion are , mine is Cloud 9 and Ezreal!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo Woo! Chapter 8. Please Review and if you haven't already follow and favorite :P.**

Natsu led this mysterious and very beautiful woman to his office space. "I don't know if you said already but what is your name again?" Natsu asked wondering who this woman was. "Also if you could explain why you smell like an old friend of mine I would gladly appreciate it." Natsu said as he sat behind his desk and motioned her to the seat across.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi and the reason I came here was because my brother is Simon Mikazuchi who died on the tower of heaven and I know you were there." Kagura stated with a stoic face but Natsu noticed the pain and anger in her voice at the last part of what she said.

"Yes I was at the tower heaven and now that we are better acquainted, what did you come charging into my guild hall for?" Natsu asked in a serious tone wondering why the swordsman seems angry most of the time she has been here.

"I want to know where Jellal Fernandes is, so that I can avenge my brother." Kagura said while gripping the hilt of her sword. "Why do you want to avenge your brother it won't bring him back by taking another life?" Natsu asked. "What do you mean why it's only fair since he took the only remaining member of my family away." Kagura yelled with some tears going down her face.

"What if I told you Jellal isn't the reason that Simon is dead." Natsu said with a stoic face. "What do you mean the council said he killed him." Kagura asked with a shock face. "Simon is dead because Jellal was being mind controlled and I wasn't strong enough to stop Jellal in time but Simon stepped in the way of the fight and took a spell head on to save me. So if you want to blame anyone for his death you can blame me." Natsu said while preparing him for the worst.

Kagura looked down with her hair covering her eyes as she stood up shaking in anger she drew her sword archenemy and charged at Natsu preparing to take his life, she was surprised to see that he stopped the attack from killing him but the momentum took them through the window and the crash could be heard from everyone in the guild hall.

Natsu was now standing back from Kagura and the two were in a staring contest out in the back of the guild when they started hearing people come out to the back to see what happened. "Do you have to start all the fights by breaking through a window Natsu?" Macao asked while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Macao but I wasn't the one who started the fight this time." Natsu said without losing eye contact with Kagura till she charged at him once more. Natsu breathed deeply and caught the blade between his hands and disarmed Kagura in one swift motion. ( **A/N: I figure Kagura wouldn't be as strong as 7 years in the future where she and Erza can go toe to toe** ) "So you say you want to avenge your brother but you're not even strong enough to do so." Natsu said with a serious tone as he is watching Kagura shake in anger and drop to her knees in defeat.

"I know you want to avenge your brother but living your life full of hate and misery will lead you to a dark path that is hard to come back from, Simon gave up his life to protect me from the blast so I could save someone that he loved, he used what power he had to protect his loved ones and that was his legacy. So do you want to ruin his legacy by living a life full of hate and without love or would you rather join Fairy Tail, a place that can become your new family where we take care of one each other and love each other like a real family." Natsu said as he held out his hand to help her up and he stared at him for a little bit before taking his hand and started crying.

"I want to Join Fairy Tail and live the life my brother would want me to." Kagura said as she cried tears realizing what she set out for in life was a fluke and she found a better place to be. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Kagura." Natsu said with a big smile and helped her to her feet as she looked at him and blushed from the contact and the smile. _His smile is really cute_.

Kagura face became a deep scarlet color at what she just thought. _But he is strong and his body and very well-toned_. Kagura slaps her face with both her hands to get her gatherings. _I can't be thinking such things I am a knight and I can't be having thoughts of such vulgar things._ "Are you ok Kagura your face is really red and why did you slap yourself?" Natsu asked now being mere centimeters from Kagura's face. Her face even a darker shade of red then before she stuttered "I-I'm fi-ine." She said as she walked ahead of him to cool off.

The guild all walked back into the guild hall after the touching moment out in the courtyard. Some were surprised by the words Natsu said to Kagura after the battle was over. Even some of the girls in the guild had teary eyes from what he said. Kagura and Natsu walked into the hall while Kagura face was better it still had slight tinges to it. "Natsu-nii can you stop breaking the windows that's more money the guild has to spend on repairs." Wendy scolded Natsu for breaking another window.

"I'm sorry Wendy but it's not my fault everyone wants to fight me." Natsu said while he got on his knees and begged for forgiveness. "It's kind of sad when our guild master who can slay dragons is tamed by a 12-year-old child." Wakaba said and the whole guild laughed along even Kagura let out a giggle. "You want to fight me and see who's begging afterwards?" Natsu asked with a death glare towards Wakaba and the whole guild shut up after the statement.

"Good now that everyone is quiet if you weren't outside or didn't hear, Kagura is now a new member of the guild so please welcome her into our family like the fairy tail way, WITH A PARTY." Natsu yelled the last part and the guildhall erupted with cheers and everyone started drinking while Kagura was shocked at how they quickly accepted her.

"Oh that's right you don't have your guild mark yet Kagura." Natsu said as he went around the bar and grabbed the guild stamp. "Where do you want the mark and what color?" Natsu asked with a smile. Kagura blushed and answered "White and on my back right shoulder blade please." As Kagura took off her blazer and moved her blouse out of the way to show her shoulder blade.

Natsu gulped and put the mark on her shoulder blade and is mad blushing once he is done. "Ok you are now officially part of fairy tail." Natsu said with a big smile and redder face. _What is this feeling I'm having._ "Thank you for everything." Kagura did a small bow and her face is also redder then before as well.

"They liiiiiiiiiiiiiike~~ each other" Happy said while snickering from the bar. What he didn't expect was a fire ball and a sword to come flying at him while both of them yell "SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT" After yelling at happy they turned to each other and blush even more. "Ummm if you uhh need anything ask Kinana and if you need as place to stay Laki can set you up at Fairy Hills." Natsu said while avoiding contact. "Thanks I will." Kagura said while avoiding contact as well. Natsu nodded and walked up to his office while blushing and went to his office to continue his paperwork.

 **Later in the Afternoon**

Natsu finally finished the last of the council paperwork that he had and got up to go back to the guild hall to commune with the rest of the guild. As he walked down the stairs he noticed that Kagura was talking to some of the female members of the guild and he smile seeing that she was getting use to the way of life fairly well. Natsu went to the bar and sat next to Wendy who gave him a big smile when he sat down next to her.

"Did you finish all your paperwork nii-san?" Wendy asked as she took a drink of her strawberry milkshake.

"Yes Wendy, and there was so much of it too" Natsu groaned as he answered and set his head down on the bar. As Natsu finished whining he was approached by Gajeel. "Salamander that blonde haired brat was looking for you." Gajeel said in a annoyed tone.

"Did Sting give you a nice fellow dragon slayer greeting?" Natsu laughed as Gajeel mumbled some incoherent words even the dragon slayers couldn't hear. "Anyways he said he is ready to start training tomorrow. Also I will be leaving tomorrow and I'm taking a s-class mission while I'm at it so we can keep some money coming in." Gajeel informed Natsu as he sat down next to Wendy and roughed her hair up a little bit. "Gajeel-nii I just fixed my hair" Wendy grumbled while re-fixing her hair.

"That will be good since I haven't gotten the money from the dragon killing yet." Natsu said while thinking of training for Sting to do he looked over to Wendy and got an idea. "Hey Wendy how would you like to get trained with Sting?"

Wendy looked at Natsu confused "What do you mean Natsu-nii?". "I mean how would you like me to train you so that you can become stronger, but you will be training with Sting of course." Natsu said with a grin.

Wendy perked up after hearing what Natsu said and answered immediately "I would love to Natsu-nii!". Wendy tackled Natsu with a big hug then returned to her seat. "I guess that means your Natsu-nii Sensei now huh?" Wendy said with a playful smile.

"You don't need to add the sensei part Wendy." Natsu said with a little sweat drop at being called sensei. "But by the time Gajeel gets a apprentice you two are going to blow him out of the water." Natsu said with a smirk.

"You may be alpha Salamander but I know my apprentice will take Sting with ease but Wendy will probably take care of him since she has been training with both of us on missions." Gajeel said with an evil grin. "Well you better hurry up and find him first then huh?" Natsu asked with a smirk knowing it would take some time for Gajeel to find the other dragon slayer.

Gajeel huffed and left the guild hall with Panther Lily following him shortly after and Wendy and Natsu sat there and laughed with their exceed partners. "Wendy I'm going to head home and get some rest but be here by eight in the morning and we can begin your training." Natsu said while he patted her head. "Ok Natsu-nii I will be here nice and early." Wendy said with a cheerful tone.

 **The Next Day**

Natsu got to the guild hall nice and early and opened it up about thirty minutes before Sting and Wendy were supposed to show up. He solely got the guild hall prepped for the day till Kinana showed up and finished the rest for him. Natsu sat at the bar and chit chatted with Kinana till the two dragon slayers walked into the guild hall.

The two dragon slayers approached Natsu both grinning and smiling. "I'm ready to train Natsu-nii~~" Wendy said I a very cheerful tune. "Me too Natsu-san!" Sting yelled excitedly while pumping his fist into the air. Natsu laughed after hearing stings words of excitement.

"Alright let's go to the back of the guild hall so we can start your training." Natsu said as he leads the two dragon slayers out back. _Because who knows before you're going to be fighting for your lives with the power you have right now._

 **Hey sorry for the terrible posting times. School is rough and I just want it to be summer again .. Anyways kind of a short chapter and I feel bad but I wanted to get content out before I got busy from the holiday season. Please review and once again I apologize on the late chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys my quarter is about to end and I wanted to get another chapter out. I plan on making more updates during my winter break, but anyways enjoy the next chapter! Please Review and follow if you haven't. Also I like how dragon slayers can have dual elements so start listing some that you think might be cool for Wendy, Sting and Gajeel (although I might just stick with what he gets later on) Also I will mention credit at the end of the chapter that they are given.**

 **A few days later…**

Natsu has been training Sting and Wendy for a few days discovering the regimen they needed to make them both stronger. Natsu decided to work on Wendy's magic capacity so that if needed she could heal people longer. Due to the fact her magic is the best supportive magic out of all the dragon slayers.

Natsu decided to work on Sting's battle tactics because unlike the fire dragon slayer, he needed some work. Also sting needed to work on his spell's in total he only had about six and no secret arts yet. He still had more than Wendy but since his was more of an offensive type he needs a good strong variety to work with.

Besides there magical training both of Natsu's students needed to work on their physical strength and stamina. So before they started working on their magic they worked their body's for two hours before they even got to use a spell. As they worked on their magic Natsu meditated and tried to gain better access to his second element. He can now use it 80% of the time he tries to access it.

There was still this power deep down that felt really familiar to him. It felt so much like Igneel and the closest he got to accessing it was when he fought Gajeel and somehow used a spell and when he was battling the lighting dragon and almost accessed it. Since then he can access it for little time but with very little control. Hell when he used it against Gajeel he was going of instinct and it felt like he wasn't even speaking when the spell came out of his mouth.

Natsu smelled some smoke and terrible cologne behind him "What do you need Wakaba and Macao?". Macao stepped forward and handed him a letter. "The magic council sent you this letter for a summons along with the money that they promised." Macao said with a worried tone. "You aren't in trouble are you?" Macao asked knowing the dragon slayers history.

Natsu opened the letter and read the contents. "No, this is some good news I shall leave here shortly, tell Wendy and Sting when they finish they can rest the next day, or take a job whatever they want." Natsu said as he stood up and walked into the guild hall.

There was a famous guild brawl going on, even though Natsu is now guild master there are still brawls every now and then but most of them now a days were started by a blonde dragon slayer. The most surprising replacement that the members were scared of was that Kagura replaced Erza as the guild disciplinary. She was just as scary as Erza but was worse because she hid her emotions better so you couldn't tell how angry she was.

Natsu chuckled as the purple haired knight broke up the brawl as he walked towards the front of the guild ( **if Kagura is a knight, kinda seems more like a samurai tbh** ). "Reminds you of the good ole days huh guys?" Natsu asked Macao and Wakaba as they walked towards the front of the guild hall. "Yeah especially when Erza launched you across the guild." Wakaba chuckled.

"Alright listen up everyone I'm going to meet the council I should be back by tomorrow night so while I'm gone Macao is in charge and if you don't listen to him, Kagura give them hell." Natsu smirked evilly as he stated the last part. "Will do Master, please have a safe trip" Kagura stated and bowed before going back to the bar. Natsu blushed at the action and turned to walk out of the guild speedily.

 **A few hours later…. (Sponge bob narrator)**

Natsu showed up to the gates of Era where the Magic Council headquarters is. He showed his summons to the guards and walked into the heavily guarded building that could be mistaken as a palace. Natsu walked up to the receptionist and asked when the council could see him. The frog lady said right away and asked a nearby guard to escort Natsu to the council. ( **Seriously tho wtf is up with the frog people race for the council?)**

Natsu walked through the big white doors that led to the council chambers as the guard called it. When he walked inside he was introduced by the 9 council members ( **Don't remember how many there are :P** ). He also noticed that an old ally was in the chambers as well. Jura one of the ten wizard saints was also at this meeting.

"I am here for your summons council." Natsu bowed. "Also it is good to see you Jura I hope you are doing well." Natsu said as he walked over and shook Jura's hand. "I have been doing well Natsu, I'm glad to see you matured some and I'm sure Makarov would be proud with how well you have run the guild so far." Jura said with a quaint smile. "Thank you that means a lot to me." Natsu said with a big grin.

The head council member cleared his throat "Not to ruin the reunion gentlemen but we need to get on with the meeting." Both Natsu and Jura bowed and apologized for the disturbance. "Now Master Dragneel we are here to discuss your Wizard saint title and the prisoner's you wanted to have join your guild and retrieve pardons." Guran Doma stated. "We want to offer you the 8th Wizard Saint position, you have proven yourself to be stronger then Seigran/Jellal and he was the 10th Wizard Saint and since then have defeated two dragons that most mages wouldn't even be able to do, if you would accept the title?"

"I accept the title with much pride and will make sure to make my old master proud." Natsu said as he bowed to the council. "Great, Jura can show you to the Wizard Saint's quarters and the tailor for the Wizard saints after we finish the rest of the meeting." Guran explained.

"Now the two prisoners you want, the council is split on the decision to let you take them off of our hands, we reason we asked Jura here is because he was with you when you fought the one they call Cobra." Guran explained. "I think with how the situation right now in the wizard world we need all the dragon slayers that we can get our hands on." Natsu started to explain.

"In my guild alone we have 4 dragon slayers so far and we are looking for more but what would happen if more than what we can handle show up at a time, were going to need backup." Natsu continued to explain. "Even though Cobra is a second generation dragon slayer his magic should still be able to harm the dragons and at least stall them as we handle the rest, but if we want to use him efficiently we can't have him locked up in a cell where his skills are slowly going to get worse as time goes by." Natsu bowed his head. "That is why for my sake and the sake of the rest of Fiore please let him into my care."

The council and Jura are still shocked at the new Natsu, the Natsu of the past they know is pretty much gone now. Jura smiled remembering some words that Erza told him before their group headed off to fight the Oracieon Seis. _Natsu may seem rash but deep down I know that he will become a great symbol for the people of Fiore in the future, but until then I will make sure he goes down the right path._ Jura now understands what she meant back then.

Jura decided to speak up since no one has said a word still. "In my opinion council I think Natsu can handle Cobra and it would be smart for Natsu to take him so that we have more people to respond to the threat." Natsu looked towards Jura and gave him the old toothy grin of his.

"With your words and the approval of Jura we let you have Cobra but it might take a few days for him to be processed, we can have him delivered to you once he is though." Guran said as he handed a paper to one of those weird frog races. "Thank you very much council." Natsu bowed.

"But I still don't know if we can let you have the second prisoner." Guran stated firmly. "Jellal Fernandez broke too many laws and we can't let that go to rest.". Natsu stood there was a angry face "Do you know of any other wizards besides Doranbolt that can travel at high speeds?" Natsu asked. "Yes there is Racer, but I don't trust him like I do Cobra or Jellal. Also you wouldn't want to hand me over two Oracieon seis members." Natsu explained.

"What if Doranbolt runs out of magic power teleporting everyone. Jellal is one of the fastest mages out there and can carry at least one person somewhere and then give them support in a battle." Natsu continued to explained slight anger in his voice appears as he starts his next sentence. "He was mind controlled to begin with when he did his crimes and had no memory of it he should've been released a long time ago." Natsu growled a little bit towards the end of the sentence.

"You have some points there Master Dragneel but he may be too much of a threat once his memories are back." Guran explained. "Why don't we bring him here and see his status then?" Natsu asked the council. The council spoke to each other quietly "Alright Master Dragneel we will allow this, please give us a few moments to bring him here."

 **A few moments later…**

Jellal was surprised to be brought out of his cell since he arrived here he wasn't allowed out of his cell once. As they escorted him to the council chambers while he wore magical suppressing cuffs he was getting crude faces from some of the older magic council workers.

As he walked into the chambers he saw a familiar man's face that belonged to the pink haired dragon slayer. "Natsu.." Jellal gasped in surprise. "How are you doing Jellal?" Natsu asked as he walked over and took h9im from the guards having them off. The guards looked at the council and saw them approving of what was happening and decided to let it be.

Natsu walked over with Jellal to the front of the council. Jura nodded his head towards Jellal with a slight smile and Jellal did the same glad that there were some friendly faces here. "Jellal Fernandez, we are here discussing your release here to the custody of the Wizard Saint and also guild Master of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel." Jellal looked shocked and turned to Natsu. "He's telling the truth I will explain later." Natsu responded with his toothy grin as Jellal nodded.

"For us to do so we need to know how much of a threat you can pose to the public." Guran continued. "How much of your memory has come back?" Guran asked. "All of it." Jellal stated to the council. There were some murmurs that happened in the background. "If you have your memory's back how are your feelings to Master Dragneel over here?" Guran asked knowing the past of the two.

"I am the most thankful to Natsu and what he did for me. If it wasn't for him, I would've killed the women that I loved and ruined the lives of my childhood friends. I owe him my life someday I want to repay him for what he has done." Jellal stated while looking at Natsu the whole time. Natsu looked shocked but had a small smile on his face.

"Jura do you have an opinion on the matter?" Guran asked the other Wizard Saint in the room. "I agree with Natsu that Jellal was wrongfully convicted of his crimes." Jura stated to the council. "Hmmm this is surprising news on all fronts." Guran thought out loud. "Council is it okay if we take Jellal's magic suppressing cuffs off?" Natsu asked.

"Is there a reason for this Master Dragneel?" Guran asked with interest. "Well Jellal is one of the faster mages out there and was a former Wizard Saint he would be able to run easily, but if he wanted to repay me like he says he would he would stay with me correct?" Natsu asked. Jellal nodded his head "Of course Natsu." Jellal stated firmly.

"Ok Master Dragneel, take off his coughs, but if he shows any sign of running Jura you must restrain him." Guran stated, Jura nodded and Natsu removed the coughs off of Jellal by shattering them. Jellal just stood there "What am I supposed to do exactly?" Jellal asked confused as he just stood next to Natsu.

"Just that Jellal, you see council Jellal will be fine with me and he is a good person let me take him into my care." Natsu stated. The council was surprised that Jellal was actually staying with the dragon slayer. "Alright then Master Dragneel we will let you have Jellal Fernandez as well but he will have to go back into custody and will be brought to you along with Cobra. "Thank you very much council." Natsu and Jellal both said as they bowed.

"I will see you soon Jellal." Natsu said as they put him back into cuffs and escorted him out. "Thank you Natsu I will repay my debt to you." Jellal said as he walked out of the council chambers.

"Well now since our matters of meeting here are resolved, Jura will you please show Master Natsu to the Wizard Saints quarters?" Guran asked the other Wizard Saint. "Of course, follow me Natsu." Jura nodded to the council and waved Natsu to follow him.

As they exited the council chambers Natsu let out a big sigh. "Thanks for having my back in there Jura I really appreciate it." Natsu said as he went to shake Jura's hand, "Of course for an ally and a friend I would do anything." Jura took his hand and shook it well.

"Now follow me we have a little bit of a walk to the Wizard Saint quarters." Jura said as he turned to walk towards the quarters. "Have you decided how you want to make your outfit look like or are you going to stick with what you have?" Jura asked.

"In all honesty Jura I think I need some new clothes, I'm not the same Wizard I was a few weeks ago." Natsu said while looking at his clothes with a nostalgic smile. "Also some more resistant clothe to multiple elements would be handy." Natsu said with a chuckle.

Jura also chuckled at what the dragon slayer said. "Also Master Ooba sends her greetings." Jura passed along the message. "Tell her I said hello and I can't wait to see her and the other guild Masters at my first meeting, there is much I need to discuss with them." Natsu said with a serious tone.

"Looks like we have arrived." They walked up to a huge white building with the doors to the place having the Wizard Saints logo placed on the front of the door. There was a small slot to the doors that confused Natsu. "What is that slot for?" Natsu asked. "Oh that is the key slot, I asked the same thing my first time here." Jura laughed as he answered. Jura pulled out his Wizard Saint medallion and placed it into the slot.

"The medallion you are given has special magic imbued into it so only Wizard Saints and certain authorized people can enter." Jura explained as he walked in with Natsu. "Looks like we are the only Wizard Saints here. I shall show you to the tailor so that we can get your new clothes started." Jura stated as him and Natsu walked into a room full of clothes and tailoring supplies.

"I must be going now; I hope you have a safe return home." Jura said as he bowed. "Thank you Jura and don't be afraid to drop by with your Guild Mates sometime. We can show you how Fairy Tail party's" Natsu said with a big grin. Jura chuckled "Will do good-bye now" and Jura walked away from the tailoring room.

The tailor walked into the room as Jura left he appeared to be an old man about the size of Makarov with grey hair and wore a simple outfit of blue dress shirt and black dress pants. When he saw Natsu he scanned his body by looking up and down at. "Hmm you seem rather young to be a Wizard Saint." The tailor said

"I am pretty young depending on who you ask, I am 18 sir and my name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said with a respectful tone. "Well met boy my name is Tera and im the official Wizard Saint tailor. Step on the stand so I can get your measurements." Tera said as he pointed Natsu where to stand.

As he started measuring Natsu he started asking a few questions. "What guild are you in boy?" Tera asked. "I am the Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Natsu said proudly. Tera stopped measuring Natsu at that point. "What happened to Maki? He is too stubborn to kick the bucket at his age." Tera said. Natsu explained the situation and what he has done so far to keep the guild moving. "Well boy as an old friend of Maki's I'm sure he would be proud, and I'll make sure your new clothes will help you in battle." Tera said firmly.

Tera went back to finish up the measurements. When he finished he finally asked Natsu the question. "So what do you have for an idea so far?" Tera asked. "Well all my clothes need to be Fully Fire and Lighting resisted and I would like the other elements in there if possible but those two are needed." Natsu stated.

"I can do Fire and Lighting full resisted but I can only get the others a small amount of resistance." Tera said. "Then let's do that, any resistance is better the none." Natsu said while shrugging his shoulders. "Ok now that the magic aspect is done, what do you want it to look like?" Tera asked.

Natsu told him what he wanted and then Tera started casting a spell and soon Natsu had all the clothes he asked for with some extras off to the side neatly stacked. "How did you do that?" Natsu asked. "I have tailoring Magic so I can make them at will. So do you like how they turned out?" Tera asked.

Natsu was now wearing black combat boots that went mid shin, with black combat pants that were tucked into his boots. He now wore a black muscle shirt that stuck to his skin enough that you could see all his features clear as day all the way to the base of his neck where the shirt stopped. He then had his scarf wrapped around his neck like normal. To top off the all black clothes he had a red coat with yellow flame details going from his wrist up his arms. The coat was open so you could still see everything on the inside and was outline with the same yellow as the flames. The Wizard Saint medallion was seated on his red coat right where his hart would be. Then to finish the coat with Fairy Tail style added. The fairy tail logo was placed on the back of his coat in black.

"Thanks Tera this is perfect." Natsu said while checking out his new clothes. "No problem boy, that medallion is your key here and the badge to show you're a Wizard Saint. Your older clothes are over there with two more pairs of the same clothes you have on." Tera said.

"Thank you for everything you have done." Natsu bowed after getting all of his clothes. "I need to head back to my guild now, but thank you for the clothes." Natsu said one last time as he walked out of the tailor's room.

 _That boy is something else Maki your guild should be good till you get back._

 **I hope you guys like Natsu's new clothes. I kind of liked how he was dressed in the tartaros arc but had to change up a lot of it to fit his style. Anyways thanks for reading and Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woah were at 10 chapters already that is crazy and have 200 followers. Thanks for all the support! To be honest I didn't think many people would read this. Also I have gotten some comments about my writing style and if you don't like it then don't read what I write. Anyways on with the chapter. Also if there are any artists out there that want to make me some photos for my story's that would be appreciated and I will give shout outs to them as well! (Since I just found random ones online and feel bad about using them.)**

The guild has been quite since the master of the guild got summoned by the council. Everyone is waiting for his return wanting to know why he was summoned in the first place. He left yesterday without telling anyone on why he was called there in the first place. Everyone that was still at the guild and who weren't out on jobs are now waiting in the main guild all room chatting and glancing at the doors.

Even the blonde haired dragon slayer was silent on the matter. He wanted to know what his Teacher/Master was up to. He almost chased after him once he heard about it, but got quickly stopped by Kagura and now sports a huge bump on his head that still hasn't faded away since yesterday.

Wendy wasn't all that worried about the pink haired master. Since she knew if he did get in trouble he would probably just fight back and break out. So she sat at the bar with Carla while she drank a vanilla milkshake. Happy was over there as well munching on a fish.

The doors were slammed opened as everyone's heads turned towards the door to see what the commotion is about. The person they were all waiting for walked in wearing a new outfit. Natsu saw all their faces. "What's up guys?" Natsu asked with a confused face.

"NATSUUUUUU UUU" Happy yelled as he tackled his best friend/father figure. What took you so long as he had anime tears running down his cheeks. "Sorry buddy but the council meeting took a while." Natsu reassured him while petting his head.

Wendy and Sting walked over to Natsu. "What's up with the new clothes Nii-san?" Wendy asked while scanning his body looking at the new get up. "I decided I needed better resistance clothes and I thought I might as well get a new style while I was at it." Natsu explained.

"Hey Natsu-sensei what's that medallion on your coat?" Sting asked as he pointed to the blue medallion on Natsu's coat.

Everyone has been watching what has been happening since their guild master walked into the room. Macao looked over to see the medallion Sting pointed out and was shocked to see the Wizard Saints emblem on Natsu's coat. "YOU'RE A WIZARD SAINT?!" Macao yelled out and if everyone's attention wasn't on Natsu it was now.

Natsu looked around the room to see the shocked faces of everyone after Macao yelled out he was a Wizard Saint. "Yeah they made me one for killing those dragons." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head. "But I don't want to be treated differently than I have been.". Natsu said while standing up.

Natsu walked up to the stage in from of the main guild hall. He cleared his throat before getting ready to give a speech. "Alright everyone there are going to be a few changes here in the next week or two. We are going to have some new guild members, some of you might know them but I won't tell you who they are till they arrived. That is everything you may continue to what you were doing." Natsu said as he walked off the stage leaving a lot of confused faces on the guild members. With a lot of them thinking the same thing.

 _What the hell happened at that council meeting?_

Natsu walked over to the bar and ordered a beer and looked over to Macao who still had a shocked face. "You should close your mouth before some bugs fly in." Natsu said as he took a drink from his beer. Macao closed his mouth after realizing what he was doing and regained his composure.

"What the hell went on at that council meeting?" Macao asked as he watched the dragon slayer stayed calm. "Well we are getting money for the dragons I killed, discussed me becoming a Wizard Saint and the release of two criminals into my custody." Natsu said as he took another drink from his beer.

"What two criminals? Are they the new members?" Macao asked with some anger since the dragon slayer seems to be hiding some of this. "Don't worry Macao you will see soon." Natsu said as he walked up the stairs toward his office. As he reached the top of the stairs he turned around. "Kagura can I see you in my office please." Natsu said loudly as he turned around to walk to his office.

Natsu walked into his office and sat down at his desk and looked at the pile of paperwork that accumulated during his day away. _How did the old man do this?_ Natsu thought as he waited for Kagura to come walking into the room.

Not even one minute later he heard a knock at the door. "Can I come in now master?" Kagura asked outside of the door. Natsu laughed and told her to come in. She walked in and seemed a little nervous to be called into the office. "Have a seat I have something to discuss with you." Natsu said as he pointed to the chairs across from him.

Kagura took a seat and waited for what Natsu was going to say. Natsu saw that she was nervous still but he was almost as nervous as she is. He cleared his throat to break the awkward silence that was lingering. "Kagura, how have you been feeling about the revenge you wanted on Jellal?" Natsu asked her with a serious tone.

Kagura looked at him blankly. "Ummm to be honest I still want revenge but I don't want it to take over my life like you taught me." Kagura said with a downcast, thinking that Natsu would be disappointed in her.

Natsu thought for a moment. "To be straight out with you Kagura, one of the new members that will be joining the guild is Jellal and I think you have the right to know that now." Natsu stated waiting to see the girl's response. After not getting on he decided to continue. "He has all his memory's back and wants to make up for his sins and thank me for saving him from the darkness so after talking with the council we decided to let him under my care. He is a changed man now and if you don't believe me you can keep a short leash on him for the time being, but he will be a member of this guild and that means a member of this family so you two will need to talk it out once he comes here." Natsu said with a demanding tone towards the end of the lecture.

Kagura shook her head up and down slowly. "Yes Master, I will listen to what you say and I will be keeping an eye on him till I know he isn't a threat to everyone in the guild." Kagura said as she stood up and bowed to Natsu. Then continued to say. "Thank you for trusting in me and telling me right away it means a lot." Kagura said with a blush and a smile as she tried to avoid contact with Natsu.

Natsu saw the blush and smile and his heart sped up to extremes. _What's happening to me?_ Natsu thought as he saw this strong and independent woman stand in front of him with a smile and blush that took his breath away. _Could this be what Igneel was telling me about when I was younger?_

 **Flashback**

 _Natsu is a eight year old boy sitting in the home of him and Igneel, which is just a cave with a few essentials for Natsu but he was happier than any other kid out there. Waiting for his father to return with food after their training session for the day Natsu was wondering what Igneel meant by the word love._

 _When the dragon returned from hunting and cooked the meal for him and the boy, Natsu stopped eating mid-way through his dinner and asked the question that has been on his mind all day._

" _Igneel, What is Love?" Natsu asked with a questioning look._

 _Igneel looked shocked to see the question from the normally dense son of his. Natsu never asked questions about emotions or anything of the like. The only questions the dragon ever got from his son was how to do a new cool spell or if they could get some food._

" _ **Well Natsu love is a tricky emotion you see, there is love for people like family. Me and you are a good example for that. We love each other and are a family, but there is another version of love. There is also the love you can have for a significant other, this love is the tougher one to deal with." Igneel explained.**_

" _What do you mean by deal with?" Natsu asked the big dragon._

" _ **Well you see Natsu as a dragon slayer usually has one mate that is destined to be with him. Now you may be in love with this person but they may never love you that is the dragons curse. Then since you are a son of a dragon king and take on traits of a king dragon. Like you can have up to two mates like any other dragon king." Igneel explained**_

" _Ok, but how will I know when I meet my mates?" Natsu asked._

" _ **Well you see Natsu, when you start getting to know them and understand them your body will start to react on its own. At first you may just feel a deep understanding and a need to protect them. Then after a while your heart beat might be quickened by a slight shown of affection. Then after a while you will know after seeing them one day that they are the one or two if you get two mates." Igneel explained**_

" _Ok thank you Igneel." Natsu said with his beaming grin._

 **Back to Present**

Natsu felt his heart beat picking up as he stood up from his desk to walk around. Kagura looked at him with her blush still going and deepening the closer Natsu got to her. Natsu was now standing in front of her and her face was almost as red as Erza's hair.

Natsu now moving on his primal instinct. He isn't in control of his body anymore took her head into his hands and gently moved her face so that they were looking into each others eyes. Natsu leaned in and closed his eyes.

The closer he got Kagura kept thinking. _Does he feel the same? I think I love him._ Kagura leaned up and closed her eyes till she felt her lips touch his. To what other might see as a normal first kiss but to them it felt like fireworks went off. After feeling how good the kiss is Kagura snaked her arms around Natsu's neck to deepen the kiss. Natsu dropped his hands from her small face and wrapped his arms around her waist and set her on the desk.

They were both loving the feeling of each other and couldn't resist the other one. It was like they were in their own world as they were kissing each other with all there might. So much so that they didn't even notice the two dragon slayers walk into the room until they heard a eep and a scream of shock come from Wendy and Sting.

Natsu and Kagura broke from there make out session to notice the two kids standing in the door way. Both had red faces. Natsu and Kagura instantly separated from each other with deep red faces at the embarrassment of getting caught. Wendy broke the silence of the four of them to ask a question on everyone's mind. "Are you two dating?" Wendy asked with a red face.

Natsu looked towards Kagura and saw she had hopeful eyes waiting for his answer. "I mean if she wants, I know I really want to." Natsu said while looking towards Kagura. Kagura had the biggest smile the dragon slayers have ever seen. "Yes!" Kagura yelled as she ran over and hugged Natsu with all her might. Natsu instantly hugged her back.

Wendy let out a little squeal "Natsu-nii found his mate.". Kagura broke the hug and looked at Natsu. "I'll explain it later." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head while giving Wendy a quick glare. Kagura looked at him suspiciously then gave him a nod.

All three of them noticed that the blonde hair dragon slayer was silent during the whole thing and they all turned to where he was standing and noticed that Sting was gone. "Shit." Natsu said as he walked past Wendy and towards the guild hall and saw Sting as he yelled.

"NATSU AND KAGURA WERE MAKING OUT IN HIS OFFICE." Sting yelled at the top of his lungs as Natsu got to him at the end of his announcement and clamped his hand over hos mouth.

Natsu noticed the stares from everyone in the guild hall. Then when he was about to speak up to clear up what sting said the guild erupted into cheers and you could hear certain members saying "I thought he was too dense to notice members of the other sex.". Natsu knew exactly who the two were and stared Macao and Wakaba down from the balcony.

Natsu let Sting go and told him "We will talk about this later." Natsu went and apologized to Kagura and said he had a lot of work to catch up on. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and blushed immensely as she quickly walked away and went back down to the main hall of the guild.

 **Woo I kind of rushed getting them together but I didn't feel like waiting to do it and I felt like you guys needed something since I took forever to post. And, if any of the people doing drawing want to know more feel free to message me. Also, thank you everyone for reading my story and hitting 200 followers is a big step. Also, I left room for a second mate since my mind is still not made up on to do one or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys so I wanted to do a quick Authors Note with you to let you know a few things.**

 **There is a poll up for to see who you want as Natsu's next mate or to just have Kagura as his mate I will let it sit for a few weeks before deciding.**

 **I made a Tumblr so if you want to reach me easier or ask me questions I can do it much faster on my phone compared to this website**

 **Thank you all for reading this and continue on with your day :).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I wanted to get another chapter out before the holidays keep me busy. Thank you all for reading and I hope all of you have a happy holiday. I am also keeping the poll up till the 30** **th** **so vote if you haven't!**

 **Poll Results So Far:**

 **Ultear: 14 Votes**

 **Just Kagura: 10 Votes**

 **Hisui: 7 Votes**

 **Erza (Way Later): 6 Votes**

 **Milliana: 6 Votes**

 **Minerva: 3 Votes**

 **So far Ultear is in the lead but she was behind for a while which surprised me but never know what can happen in 7 days so vote if you haven't guys!**

It has been a week since Natsu has returned from the council meeting and started dating Kagura. The guild is happy for the dragon slayer, especially for the older ones who thought they pushed too much onto the dragon slayer they watched grow into the man he is today, but just like the rest of the world Natsu has surprised everyone with how much he can handle.

Natsu is currently sitting at the bar talking to Kagura like they usually do when he is talking a break from training Wendy and Sting or doing paper work for the guild. Even though their relationship started with a make out session that got interrupted they haven't done anything close to being a couple since it happened.

Although they are still both happy and Natsu thinks it's better to start off slow. Especially since he hasn't explained to Kagura about what being a mate is and if she wants to take on the role. Kagura is also very happy just being able to get closer with the dragon slayer and enjoys there talks when they aren't busy.

Wendy and Sting entered though the back of the guild hall doors all dirtied up and covered in sweat. "Woo another great day of training!" Sting yelled as he sat at the bar next to Natsu. "Yeah but I feel so tired afterwards that I don't want to do anything else." Wendy agreed but slumped at the bar next to Kagura.

Both Kagura and Natsu chuckled at the two younger dragon slayers that have improved drastically since they have started training under Natsu. Wendy can now heal and use her support spells much longer then what she could as well as learned two secret arts from some papers Porylusica had, she learned Sky Drill and Milky Way in only two days.

Sting on the other hand now has a better built body so that when he fights his body can keep up with his ideas in battle. He also has learned three secret arts and three normal spells in the span of a week. His fighting style matches Natsu's a lot but also has his own mixed in with it as well. Sting is mainly close to mid-range combat and has mastered his new spells well so far.

All in all, the two young dragon slayers are having a good start to their training. Neither of them are close to Natsu and Gajeel's level yet but Natsu knows they can catch up to them in a few years.

Gajeel returned from his s-class mission with panther lily the day before and had a lead on the other dragon slayer. After he returned to inform Natsu he left immediately to see if he could find the dragon slayer before the trail went cold.

Natsu also had a idea that he discussed with warren. He asked warren to design communication lacrima devices that could be used long distance. So far, the current communication lacrimas that are right now can only reach so far and don't work that well. Warren was happy to take on the project and Natsu gave him some money to help him start working on a prototype.

With the whole dragons attacking being calm as of now Natsu decided that he needed ways of making communication with towns, the council and other guilds better. He has also been trying to figure out ways of quick transportation like Laxus uses his lighting to travel around. So far, he has had no successful attempts but he also has no one to help him to learn how.

Lighting is a lot different than the fire element he is use to and is hard for him to learn to use. Lighting is fast and precise, while fire is wild and destructive. They are completely different but act well in unison. Natsu even now can use both elements without trying. He has also been training in the mornings with Wendy and Sting but doesn't go as long as them.

Natsu can't train as long doing paperwork and helping around the guild with other people's issues. He doesn't mind though it keeps him distracted from worrying about the bigger issues at hand. Natsu is also supposed to have Cobra and Jellal show up soon and he had to set up housing for the two of them. Apparently, he had to set up housing and get permission from the mayor of the town to have them able to join the guild.

Finding them housing was easy and he got them both apartments in the same building near the guild, and the lady that owns the apartment complex was already okay with them being criminals in such thinking that everyone needs a second chance at life. Which helped him immensely and him being able to focus on persuading the mayor to let them come to Magnolia.

After talking to the mayor for a few hours it didn't take him long to convince the mayor to have permission to have Cobra and Jellal join the guild, but with all the delays they won't be coming to the guild till today. He wasn't starting to get impatient with the council and how long this process is taking.

Kagura could tell that Natsu was getting bothered by something. Kagura decided to try and cheer him up. "Kinana can we get some flaming ribs over here please with some flaming whiskey." Kagura said as she took Natsu's hand and gave him a smile. Natsu looked at her thankfully "Sorry I must have been brooding." Natsu said knowing this was the only time they got to hang out.

"Its ok I know you have a lot to worry about that's why I'm here to support you." Kagura said while giving Natsu a smile. Natsu was very thankful for Kagura even though he is a busy guild master she appreciates him the same. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she returned it passionately until they heard the get a room from members of the guild.

Both of them separated and were blushing extreme red. Wendy was giggling at Natsu and Kagura "Its ok Natsu-nii and Kagura-nee." Wendy said as she stopped giggling. Kagura looked at Wendy and blushed more "Nee?". Wendy responded "If your dating Natsu-nii that makes you my Kagura-nee." Wendy said with a smile. Kagura felt her heart warm up even more and hugged Wendy with full force. "Thank you, Wendy, I'll be you sister." Kagura said with a really happy face.

Natsu looked at Kagura and Wendy and felt happy, he liked the happy touching moment that was happening in front of him. It felt like his own little family that was forming. Even though fairy tail is his family he always wanted one of his own. Even if Wendy wasn't blood related he felt like a older sibling to the younger dragon slayer. She even calls Natsu her older brother.

Natsu was knocked out of his happy daze when there was a loud knock at the door that surprised everyone in the guild. Usually you wouldn't be able to hear someone knock at the door because of the guild being so loud all the time, but luckily for whoever was here they showed up during a quiet part of the day.

Natsu looked around and no one was going towards the door that has never really been knocked on before so he decided as the guild master he should probably go and see who is knocking. Natsu walked over to the door and opened it to see the face of Doranbolt.

"Hello Natsu, I am here with your newest guild members." Doranbolt stated as he pointed to Jellal and Cobra who were still cuffed and standing next to some rune knights. "Thank you Doranbolt, but you don't need to knock you can come here whenever you like so just walk on in." Natsu said with a laugh.

Doranbolt rubbed the back of his neck. "Will do even though that isn't really the council way." He said as he walked over to the two newest members joining the guild. "Cobra and Jellal Fernandes you are now under the watch of Natsu Dragneel the Eighth Wizard Saint, if you do not follow his or any of his S-Class mages orders you will be sent back to prison." Doranbolt stated to the two convicts.

Jellal nodded and Doranbolt took off his cuffs and then Jellal went to stand by Natsu. Cobra looked at Natsu and tsked before he answered "Better then prison, I rather be with pinky." Cobra said as he got his cuffs off and walked over to Dragneel.

"Now that you are under Master Dragneel's care we shall be leaving." Doranbolt said as he bowed and him and the ruin knights left the area. Natsu and the other two watch them leave before he turned to the other two.

"Jellal I know we won't have any issues but Cobra I want to make myself clear. You will listen to me and if you try to defile anything that will be an act against me as your alpha dragon slayer. If you don't listen to me I will put you in your place. Are we clear?" Natsu said with a glare that could rival Erza when her cheesecake is destroyed.

"Yes sir." Cobra said with no emotion. "In all honesty, I'm tired of living the life of a criminal so I want to show that I can be a use to people." Cobra said which shocked both Natsu and Jellal. "But I'm going to look for my snake Cubellios." Cobra said.

"She might be closer than you think." Natsu said with a snicker as he led them to the guild hall doors. While Natsu answered the door, he held the conversation outside the whole time and the guild has been waiting for him to return from his talk with Doranbolt.

Natsu opened the guild hall doors and everyone was silent as two men followed him through the doors of the guild hall. Everyone gasped after seeing the two men that walked through the door. They were surprised to see Cobra the former Oraceion Seis member and Jellal Fernandez who they heard story's of Natsu defeating and him being rightfully accused.

"Natsu-nii what is he doing here." Wendy was the first person to speak up as she pointed to Cobra. She was one of the few members that is here today that took part in the Guild team up to take down the Oraceion Seis.

"Wendy Cobra will be joining our guild and so will Jellal, these are the two new members that I mentioned when I got back from the council meeting a while ago." Natsu explained to the whole guild.

"For those of you that don't know, Cobra here is a Poison Dragon Slayer and that should explain why I got the council to let him free so that he can help us so please forgive him for his past and let's try to move on with the future." Natsu said as Cobra nodded and leaned against the wall.

"This other man if you don't know him is Jellal Fernandes, he was mind controlled at a young age and was forced to do terrible things. He was a child hood friends of Erza and I couldn't sit by and watch him rot in prison for something he didn't do of his own control. He is also a very fast mage that can help transport people and was skilled enough to be a Wizard Saint so he will help boost our ranks." Natsu explained the other new guild member.

"Hello everyone nice to meet you." Jellal said as he waved to the guild. So far everyone was still confused why these two are joining the guild. Natsu decided to break the silence by continuing what he needed to do with these two while keeping an eye on his girlfriend to make sure she is still okay with what's happening. So far, she has a stoic face.

"Follow me and we can get your guild marks at the bar." Natsu said as he leads the two mages over to the bar. Cobra decided he wanted his mark on his right pectoral in purple, while Jellal got his mark in the same spot as Erza in a dark blue to match his hair. ( **A/N: Jellal will have the clothes from the recent Manga arc because I think he looks better in those and Cobra will have the clothes from the dragon invasion arc after GMG.)**

After getting the two their guild marks Natsu showed them around the guild and where they can take jobs, as of right now the two of them need to be with S-Class mages if they go on jobs and since Natsu and Gajeel are the only two S-Class Mages they must wait for him to return.

So after showing them around the guild hall Natsu lead them to the apartments that they will be living in. "So, here's the deal, the council wanted me to have runes setup so that only me and people I choose can let you out of your rooms. I agreed with them while we are still on a trial basis so it won't be long till you can have some more free reign but we have to prove the council you're not a threat anymore. With that being said I will come by in the morning to let you guys out, I know now it feels like prison still but it's a lot more comfortable then what prison is." Natsu said as he showed them there two apartments.

They were the same in most aspects, one bedroom, a living room connected to a kitchen/dining area and one full bathroom. Enough for them to live there comfortably. "So, I will see you two in the morning have a good rest." Both Cobra and Jellal nodded as they headed into their rooms and decided to get some shut eye.

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter, and im happy to finally introduce Cobra and Jellal finally into my story since they are some of my favorite characters. So enjoy and make sure to vote for what you want Natsu's second mate to be or if you want him to just have Kagura. Anyways Happy holidays!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well guys this is sticking to being a Natsu x Kagura. Ultear came close to beating it out but Kagura won by one vote. Also, there is a new poll out to figure out what next story I want to begin writing and I wanted some input so put your vote in. Also I apologize for the really late update but school sucks god dammit LOL. Also writers block is hell I understand peoples pain now.**

Today was the first day for Cobra and Jellal to be in Fairy Tail. So far things were going well, but most people were afraid of the two new members. Even though Natsu knew this was going to happen he was hoping some people would open to them sooner. So far only himself and Kinana talk to the newcomers, Natsu because he knows the two of them and Kinana has a faint feeling of remembrance from Cobra and they clicked instantly.

The guild seems to be settling into the new regime since the old guild has left. Mostly everyone still mourns for their friends even though they know they aren't lost. Even the new members are al settling in well. Since the tenrou disappearance there have been a few new members here or there. None of them particularly strong wizards but are still there to find work and to become a family. Natsu knew deep down that Master Makaraov would be happy that the guild is continuing.

Natsu knew he couldn't keep the elephant in the room for long. He knew he was going to have Kagura and Jellal talk to each other soon. They both need to realize that it is water under the bridge. Deciding now was better than ever since Kagura just walked in through the doors. "Jellal and Kagura can you follow me to my office please?" Natsu asked loudly so the other two could hear him as he turned and walked to his office.

Once in the office the two he called followed quickly as he sat down at his desk. Both looked at Natsu waiting for him to start saying something. Kagura partially knew what this was about but didn't know when he wanted to do it. Jellal on the other hand was completely confused on the matter not knowing that Kagura is Simon's sister.

"Kagura I think it would be best if you told him." Natsu said breaking the silence. Kagura stood there and was anxious. A few weeks ago she would've tried to kill Jellal on the spot. Now after Natsu showed her the light and that revenge is not the way she feels awkward bringing up the situation. The conversation has to happen anyways but she still didn't want to have it.

Kagura turned to Jellal and looked him the eyes. "Hello we haven't met yet but I'm Kagura Mikazuchi and I am the younger sister to Simon Mikazuchi." Kagura stated waiting for the reaction of Jellal. Jellal after hearing what she said eyes were stuck open in shock, looking towards Natsu for confirmation. Natsu nodded slightly enough to tell him it is true.

Jellal turned his head back towards Kagura and got himself out of shock and gulped before he said "I am so sorry." At that point Jellal couldn't look Kagura in the eyes as he was looking down on the verge of tears. "You probably hate me don't you?" Jellal asked still looking down and away from her.

Kagura looked at the once strong man in front of her and only see a broken-down man from past decisions he had no control over. She walked over and hugged him. Jellal looked up and was surprised to feel her hug him after knowing he killed her brother. "It's ok Natsu explained everything to me and at first I hated you but not anymore and now were family we have to stick together." Kagura said as she broke the hug with Jellal.

Jellal regained himself after all that was said and nodded. They both shared a quick smile after the altercation and everything was out in the open between them. "I'm glad you two could make up." Natsu said as he stood up. "Since the guild doesn't have many S-Class mages I got permission for Kagura to be the one watching you when I am not nearby since I can't do it myself." Natsu said as he walked over the two and placed his hands on their shoulders.

"If that is okay with the both of you?" Natsu asked seeing both nodding. "Ok great now that this is over lets head back to the guild hall shall we." Natsu said as he leads the two members of his guild out to the main guild hall to join the rest of them.

As they descended down the stairs they joined the rowdy guild hall and all the happy faces that are around. So far no one has been opposed to the two recent additions to the guild. The main person Natsu was worried about was Wendy since she was the only one who knew of both of them personally. She seemed to be fine with it though which made Natsu happy.

 **With Gajeel**

Gajeel and Pantherlily headed towards their next destination where the other dragon slayer might be. So far this was the only lead they had on the last dragon slayer that they know of. They stopped at a small town along the way to get supplies.

Walking into the town they heard a lot of whispers and that got Gajeel curious, as they walked around the corner they saw a bunch of tents set up and rune knights everywhere. Gajeel now needing to find out what happened walked over to the nearest captain.

"What happened here?" Gajeel asked in a gruff tone. The rune knight captain turned and looked at him. "There was a dragon attack in the village about a mile west of here. We are tending to the few that got away and are starting to evacuate this village." The rune knight said to Gajeel.

"Why haven't you notified my guild?" Gajeel said while showing his shoulder to the rune knight. The rune knight was in shock. "All of our communication lacrimas are broken we have a rune knight running to the nearest outpost but it will still be a day till he can get ahold of fairy tail and a dragon slayer but he won't make it in time before the dragon heads here." The rune knight said.

"Geehee well you're in luck. I'm Gajeel Redfox Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." Gajeel said with a proud tone. The rune knight looked at him with a gaping mouth. "What are the chances please we need your help." The rune knight pleaded to Gajeel.

"How long till the dragon gets here?" Gajeel asked. "Well from what my scouts are reporting he is lingering in the town he just destroyed still." The rune knight said. Gajeel stop and thought for a moment on the best plan of action.

"You knights continue with the evacuation of this town for safety precautions, while me and my partner will head to the town and fight the dragon there so no one gets hurt." Gajeel stated to the rune knight. The rune knight agreed and went off to give the orders. He came back with another rune knight a moment later.

"He is one of my fastest scouts he can get you to the village very quickly." The rune knight said to the dragon slayer. Gajeel accepted the offer and thanked the rune knight.

Gajeel and Pantherlily followed the rune knight to the village at fast speeds. _I'm not going to fall behind Salamander._

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to let you guys know that I am still alive, school is just a pain in the ass lol. Anyways see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys time for the next chapter! By the way I posted my new story and it is a back in time fic and his a Natsu x Ultear so go check it out!**

Gajeel and Pantherlily followed the scout to the remote town to where the dragon attacked is. Along the way the scout informed them that the dragon seemed to be a ice type. So far from all the fire types wizards they threw at it could do no damage to the ice.

That's why they were hoping they could get the Fire Dragon Slayer to handle the issue. They heard since he has defeated two dragons and was a wizard saint that he could handle the dragon no problem. Gajeel scoffed at what the scout said praising Natsu like that.

"Anything that flames for brains can do I can do ten times better." Gajeel said proudly. As they were closing in on the destination of the town. The closer they got to the town the colder the temperature got. The air also seemed to be crisper and the clouds in the sky were dark and snow was starting to fall.

As the town came into view you could start to see the ice jutted out of areas around the village. There also seemed to be a wall of ice surrounding the village. The wall was about 80 meters tall and has jagged edges all around the face of the ball.

"Good thing you can fly Pantherlily, it will save us some time." Gajeel said looking at the wall as they approached it. "True but I wont be much help during the fight." Pantherlily said as he took his flying form.

"Even if you had a sword it most likely wouldn't scratch a dragon." Gajeel said as he walked towards the wall. As he turned towards the scout "Make sure no one else interferes." Gajeel said with a stern face and waved towards Pantherlily signaling for him to pick him up and carry him over the wall.

As they approached the top of the wall Gajeel was picking up the scent of all the blood and death that happened. He scrunched his nose in disgust picking up the foul smell even worse with his dragon slayer nose. Once they got to the top of the wall you could see the destruction of the town.

Buildings were crumbling and ice was piercing through buildings and structures. The roads were solid ice and there wasn't anything that was not covered in a layer of ice. Putting spikes on the soles of his shoes with his magic. Now that he has traction on the ice Gajeel started his tracking of the dragon who did the damage of the town.

"Pantherlily I want you to search from the sky for the dragon and once we start fighting I don't want you to interfere until necessary." Gajeel instructed his exceed and Pantherlily flew off to do his objective. As Pantherlily took to the skys Gajeel continued following the scent of the dragon he could track and started trying to find the dragon himself.

Tracking the dragon proved to be hard considering the conditions around the village the smell of death and ice took up most of the iron dragon slayers nostrils. Deciding to rely on his hearing he could hear the steps he made with his boots on the ice and the flapping of Pantherlilys wings in the distance. He could hear his breathing as well as his partners but there was a third breathing source nearby that was louder then both the dragon slayer and exceed combined. _Gotcha_.

As the dragon slayer made his way towards the noise of the beast. He shot a signal of small magic that would warn Pantherlily of the situation. Waiting a few moments Pantherlily made it to him. "Ok I found him go somewhere you can watch and be ready just in case." Gajeel ordered as the exceed nodded and headed off to a nearby rooftop that was taller then most buildings around.

Taking a corner down a street Gajeel saw the sleeping dragon with ice surrounding its nest it made. The dragon was a cold icy blue all around and the spikes and horns were a dark blue that matched Wendy's hair. The wings were and underbelly were a pale white and the dragon was definitely an ice dragon. As he got closer to the dragon the Gajeel realized the area around him drop to extreme temperatures.

As Gajeel walked closer the crunch sound from his boots crushing the ice underneath awoke the dragon. The dragon stood tall and was about the size of the lightning dragon Natsu said he killed. The dragon looked around for the one that made the noise and spotted the black haired dragon slayer. The dragon narrowed its eyes as he looked at the human before him.

"Are you the one they call Salamander?" The ice dragon asked never breaking the slight glare he gave to Gajeel. "No I'm not that flame for brains, Im Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer son of Metallicana." Gajeel said proudly. The dragon snorted at what Gajeel stated. "You're a son to that weak dragon, at least Salamander was raised by the great Igneel." The ice dragon stated.

What the dragon said pissed off Gajeel to no extent looking over he saw a frozen light pole. He took used his arm and turned it into an **Iron Dragon Sword** and took all the ice off before he devoured the pole completely. After feeling the magic power rush into him he turned back to the dragon with a glare that could kill. "What did you say?" Gajeel asked while he stared at the ice dragon with he crimson eyes.

"I said your dragon was no-"the Ice dragon was cut off as he got slammed in the face by a iron pole that knocked him back a few feet. Turning to see the dragon slayer before him walking slowly towards him with some of his hair covering his eyes. The ice dragon realized this might be a worthy battle yet. The ice dragon raised its claw and went to slash at the iron dragon slayer, but Gajeel turned his arm into his **Iron Dragon Sword** blocked the attack easily.

The dragon was surprised that his attack got blocked but was more surprised when he heard the sound of a chainsaw. Gajeel turned the teeth of his blade and sliced the hand of the Ice dragon and then ran underneath dragging his turning blade down the underbelly of the dragon. Leaving a long cut but not deep enough to be fatal the dragon decided he needed to take this seriously and flew up and yelled a powerful ice roar at the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel tried to counter the roar with his own but got overpowered and sent back into a building. While he came out of the building he was munching on some silverware. To regain some of his magical power and strength. Some of his body was starting to show signs of frost bite from the roar and the temperature around him. He didn't have the hot body temp like his fellow dragon slayer. Gajeel turned on his **Iron Scales** it made him feel colder but it protected his skin from the worsening condition of frost bite and the dragon's attacks.

The ice dragon landed back on the ground with his underbelly and hand still bleeding from the attack of the iron dragon slayer." I under estimated your boy, this will be a fine battle." The ice dragon said with a smirk. (If dragons can smirk, no clue). The ice dragon summoned magical blue circles around him and shot out multiple ice bullets towards the dragon slayer. Gajeel stood his ground and used his **Iron Dragon Club** to smash all the ice before it hit him.

Gajeel retaliated with an **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs** and pierced many shots on the dragons wings and tore many holes in them. Making the dragon wail out in pain. "Looks like you wont be able to fly easily anymore." The iron dragon slayer said with a smirk.

The ice dragon was furious and did another roar attack, Gajeel dodged and where he stood a block of ice was formed from the roar of the dragon. As he dodged he was in the air and open the ice dragon brought his non injured claw down and breached Gajeel's **Iron Dragon Scales** and tore through his chest with three deep gashes going all the way down. Gajeel crashed into a pile of ice in the distance.

As he tried to get up the pain from the the slashes were keeping him from getting up quick enough and the ice dragon took advantage and hit Gajeel with another roar sending him flying into the Library behind him. As Gajeel stood up he was wobbling trying to keep his body balanced, the pain was blocking his normal senses and he was having a tough time concentrating. Along with the three slashes across his chest there were multiple scratches and bruises as well as ice slivers around his body and the coldness from the area around him giving him frostbite.

When he regained his sense he realized he was in a Library he looked around and saw multiple book cases damaged as well as tables and chairs thrown around every where and books scattering the place. If the shrimp was still here he would get an earful for what happened to all the great literatures that just got ruined. Remembering Levy steeled his resolve to win, if he can't win this fight he will lose and he will die. He wont be able to get back to the guild and he wont be able to wait for Levy to return from **Fairy Sphere**.

He walked out towards the Ice Dragon and saw that the dragon was worn out as well. "Your still alive human impressive, impressive enough to give you my name. My name is Avalan now let's continue our battle." Avalan said as he roared another ice attack towards Gajeel. The ice dragon expected Gajeel to try to dodge the attack but was surprised to hear a slurping noise from the dragon slayer instead.

Gajeel devoured the ice attack and charged up his magic. He felt cold but strong and durable. He decided to end the fight now before he fainted and yelled. **IRON ICE DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: SUB ZERO CANNON** Gajeel formed his two arms into an iron cannon and shot a heavily condensed ball of Ice/Iron dragon slayer magic at the dragon and it impacted into the dragons chest and exploded. The ice dragon wailed in pain as it dropped and was on its death bed.

Gajeel walked over and turned his arm into a **Iron Ice Dragon Sword** and slice through the dragons head and killed the dragon to end its misery. He turned his arm back to normal and soaked it in the dragon's blood. He could feel his magic power increasing as he fainted from exhaustion.

Pantherlily swooped in and caught his partner before he hit the ground and carried him as fast as he could back to the town where they ran into all the ruin knights. He made it there in record time in his flying form. He wasn't as fast as happy at mach speed but he made it there as fast as he could. When he arrived at the medical tent a team of doctors and nurses took the dragon slayer quickly considering his condition. Pantherlily found the captain they talked to earlier and informed him off the dragon's death. Nearby soldiers and villagers cheered that the dragon was slayed.

 **Hey guys I hope you like the chapter and I felt like a Iron Ice Dragon slayer would be cool. Also with how many dragon slayers have a shadow aspect it was kinda bland. Since Rogue, Future Rogue, Sting and Gajeel can use shadow I figured I would change it up and since Gajeel is Natsu's rival like Gray I felt like Ice would go hand in hand.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys updating this story before finals week appears and I will be studying like crazy so it won't be for a while until I post my stories! Anyways please review it helps with motivation of writing stories! Also, I'm changing this story to Rated M so apologies in advance if you can't read it after.**

Gajeel slowly came into consciousness as he started hearing the noises of rune knight orders a few feet away. He could also smell Pantherlily at the foot of his bed as well as medical supplies and the rune knights in the area. He tried to move his body but his body was in protest with his actions due to the pain and the injuries he suffered.

Even though Gajeel had the best defensive capabilities then the other dragon slayers he still got fucked up by the dragon he fought. He couldn't cauterize his wounds like Natsu when he was in trouble. Deciding he needed to try and stay awake Gajeel opened up his heavy eye lids to see the ceiling of the rune knight tent he was in.

As he looked around there were multiple beds filled with other bodies of civilians and rune knights from when the dragon originally attacked. There were also doctors and nurses on standby as he looked around more. Making enough movement to disturb his partner who was napping at his feet Pantherlily looked up and saw the dragon slayer was awake.

"Took you long enough you were out for a day." Panther lily said as he stood up and walked up towards Gajeel. "Sorry must have needed some beauty rest." Gajeel said while doing his traditional gihi. "Oh you definitely need more of that then." A known voice to the two said as he walked into the medical tent. Both Gajeel and Pantherlily turned to see Natsu walk into the tent with Wendy right behind him.

"Natsu-nii be nicer to Gajeel-nii he's injured." Wendy scolded the alpha dragon slayer of there small pack. "Yeah I'm sorry." Natsu said as he sat down on the stool by the bed. "So how did the fight go?" Natsu asked as Wendy decided to get to work healing the iron dragon slayer. "I won but it took a while. Got my second element as well." Gajeel said with a proud tone.

"Ohhhh what would that be?" Natsu asked with a curious expression. Knowing dragons in general and the typing's it could be anything. "My second nature is Ice Dragon Slayer magic." Gajeel explained the fight and how he got the magic during the fight. "Whatever you do don't become the next stripper of the guild." Natsu said while laughing his ass off. Gajeel got annoyed and tried to swat Natsu away but missed due to his injuries making him slower.

Wendy giggled at what Natsu said as she continued to heal the more extensive wounds on the dragon slayer. After finishing everything she could she wiped her forehead from the sweat that accumulated. "All done Gajeel-nii" Wendy said in a cheerful tone. "Thanks squirt." Gajeel said as he sat up and ruffled Wendy's hair. "Who brought you two here?" Pantherlily asked as he was sitting in Gajeel's lap.

"Well once the scout the rune knight sent got to an outpost to contact our guild he also got a message out that you were handling it so we just took the next train ride here to make sure we didn't have to save your sorry ass." Natsu said explaining the situation. "I brought Wendy just in case your injuries were bad and maybe get her some dragon fighting experience." Natsu further explained.

Both Gajeel and Pantherlily nodded at the explanation and were glad they also had some backup just in case something did go wrong. "Well looks like you showed up just to have Wendy do all the work." Gajeel said returning the teasing back to Natsu and getting some giggling from Wendy.

"Alright if were all good here we should probably head back to the guild." Natsu said as he stood up and stretched from where he was sitting. "Are you coming with Gajeel or are you still on your search?" Wendy asked as she went to go stand by Natsu. "Yeah it would probably be better for me to head back so I can heal fully." Gajeel said as he slowly got up from the medical bed. Even though Wendy healing him helped he process he couldn't be fully healed so he will be sore for a while.

"Wow never thought you three would be excited to go back home riding a train." Pantherlily said getting all three dragon slayers to turn their faces green. Wendy just started showing signs of motion sickness and felt bad that Natsu and Gajeel had to deal with it longer then she did. Someday they will find a cure for the hellish curse they must deal with. Dreading the train the group of four boarded and headed back to Magnolia city.

 **Back in Magnolia City**

"Thank god that hell of a ride is finally over." Natsu said as he and his fellow dragon slayers walked back to the guild from the train station. Wendy and Gajeel made noises of agreement about the train. They had some small talk on the way back to the guild as well as saying hello to a few locals that knew them well. Natsu became very popular since the dragon attacks and becoming guild master that everyone knew him just like Master Makarov.

When they finally reached the doors of their guild hall everyone cheered at seeing their friends arrive home. Gajeel went straight to the infirmary go get some more rest, even after the healing from Wendy the train killed any energy that he had. Natsu and Wendy went to the bar to get some refreshments. "How was the trip Natsu and Wendy?" Kinana asked as she was cleaning some mugs.

"Oh metal face took care of the dragon already so we just got there for Wendy to heal him back up." Natsu said as he took a drink of his beer. Wendy nodded in agreement as she drank her vanilla milkshake. "Did anything happen while we were gone?" Natsu asked the barmaid. Now that Mirajane is gone Kinana and Macao handled the books, requests and the mail that comes to the guild.

"Hmmm, oh there was a letter that arrived for you that was from a guild we supposedly worked with in the past. It was from a Master Bob if I remember it should be on your desk." Kinana told the dragon slayer and Natsu perked up after hearing about the news. "Master Bob is the Master of the Blue Pegasus guild, and we worked with them when we fought the Oraceion Seis, I wonder what he wants." Natsu told the bartender while thinking aloud.

Deciding the quickest action would be to go upstairs and just get the letter. Natsu ran up and grabbed it before opening it on his way back down. He sat back at his bar stool as he fully read the letter and sighed thankfully. "What is the letter about Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked. "Oh he just wanted to tell me of the Guild Master meeting that is being held tomorrow in Clover Town." Natsu said as he burnt the letter to a crisp.

"I remember Master Makarov always had to go to those and he always complained about how boring they were." Wendy said while giggling knowing Natsu wont handle it well. Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose and took a drink from his mug and sighed. "Well part of my duty as the guild master right?" Natsu said as Wendy nodded to agree. "Kinana I'm going to leave early in the morning so see if Macao can do some paperwork for me while I'm gone." Natsu said as he stretched his limbs.

"No problem Master Natsu." Kinana said in a cheery tone. Wendy thought of a good idea to cheer the dragon slayer up a bit. "Why don't you take Kagura-nee with you Natsu-nii? I'm sure she would enjoy spending time with you since your always busy." Wendy asked the older dragon slayer. Natsu thought about it for a bit before replying to Wendy. "It would be nice to spend time with her. I'm always too busy to with all that is going on." Natsu said as he sulked a bit.

Just then the women of the hour walked into the guild hall. She had a stoic face as she walked in until she noticed the fire dragon slayer sitting at the bar. She perked up with a smile on her face as she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and sat next to him. "Hello Natsu how was your trip to get Gajeel?" Kagura asked with a happy tone. "It went fine he is in the infirmary resting." Natsu explained also what happened to Gajeel and the battle he fought.

"Wow must have been tough." Kagura said as she had more respect for the iron dragon slayer now. Natsu nodded his head in agreement with what Kagura said full well knowing the hardships of fighting dragons. "Yeah but were some of the few that can do it." Natsu said knowing there was only seven dragon slayers and one of the strongest among them was reported to be at tenrou during the Acnologia attack.

"Anyways Kagura I have to leave for a guild meeting tomorrow would you like to accompany me." Natsu said with a big toothy grin towards his destined mate. Kagura had a big smile on her face which is rare for the women since she was known to be as stoic as Erza. "Yes I think that would be quite fun." Kagura said excitedly. "Great we can leave tomorrow in the morning." Natsu said as he stood up and stretched.

"Natsu-nii what about Jellal and Cobra." Wendy spoke up and brought up a valid point. Since the only ones that can watch them are himself, Kagura and Gajeel. Gajeel just got back but he is kind of out of it from his fight with the dragon. "Hmmmm I'm not worried about them but ill just have to see if Gajeel can step up and do it. Not like its hard maybe he can even take them out on a job. They are probably both bored to death." Natsu said while chuckling full well knowing the only Jellal has gone on a job with Kagura and Cobra has been stuck to training out back.

"Wendy when Gajeel wakes up tell him to take Cobra and Jellal on a S-Class quest when he feels better. I'm sure Cobra would appreciate it and Jellal was a wizard saint so he should be fine." Natsu told the younger dragon slayer. Wendy nodded and went upstairs to the infirmary to check the condition of the iron dragon slayer. "Now that they are all settled. Why don't we go for a walk around town?" Natsu asked Kagura as he held out his hand to her. She took his hand happily and they started a nice relaxing walk around town.

Magnolia was in the start of summer and the weather was amazing out. It was nice and sunny and there were no clouds in the sky. As Natsu and Kagura walked around they stopped by the small stands and talked to a few people who have known the dragon slayer for years. They finally decided to stop at the park in the city to sit under the shade of a tree and relax. "I miss being with you." Natsu said as he rested against the tree. "Yeah you have been so busy with the guild and the dragons as well as becoming a Wizard Saint. You became quite popular very quickly." Kagura said trying to stifle a giggle.

"I hope when everything settles down I can start focusing on us more." Natsu said as he took Kagura's hand in his own and stared into her eyes. Kagura nodded and leaned in towards the dragon slayer. Natsu knew what she wanted and they started kissing passionately under the shady tree hiding from the heat rays of the summer sun.

 **Ok guys so issue right now is I feel like I forgot to span some time for everything so I need to go through this story and map some stuff out since I stopped writing it for a while I forgot a good chunk of information. So ill will work on that after I'm done with finals. Anyways please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I know I haven't posted in a while but I have been having issues and trying to write this story while having that has been a problem! I thought of a solution while watching a youtube video one day and they talked about their account. My thinking was I could create one and if people donated I would focus on my story's more and edit them to my best ability. Also, I would accept one shot requests and can get your guys opinions better. I made a poll on my account to see if people would donate or not so please vote if you would donate, the minimum I would do will be a 1$! This would also mean I would update regularly and make more story's besides the two that I'm working on now! I made a for now so please go there if you want to already its named Pateron url with /Jerrend at the end!**

Natsu and Kagura met early in the morning in front of the train station so that they could head on over to Clover town for the Guild Masters meeting. "It is way too early to be here just to ride this death trap." sighed Natsu as he walked up to Kagura. Kagura giggled a bit at her boyfriend before responding. "I know but it will only be a little while and then we can try and have some fun at the Guild Master meeting." Kagura said with a warming smile as she took Natsu's hand. "Now let's get to the ticket booth or were going to be late." Kagura said as she dragged her boyfriend to the booth.

 **Later on the Train**

"Wow you weren't kidding when you told me you had motion sickness." Kagura said while watching the slumped over dragon slayer leaning against the window for help. "I th-ink its been ge-tting worse." Natsu said between groans as he tried to sit up. "Oh you poor thing do you want to try and rest your head in my lap." Kagura said while blushing a mad storm and patting her lap. Natsu couldn't respond as the pain in his stomach was getting worse. So he slowly slumped down till his head rested on Kagura's thighs.

"Does that feel better?" Kagura asked while looking away. Natsu rolled onto his side and hugged her waist as he buried his head into her stomach and gave her a hum of appreciation. "Good but you better not pull anything…. yet." She said and the dragon slayer nodded quickly. She sighed as the dragon slyer relaxed into her lap. Where they were now it would be a few hours till they reached their destination of Clover Town. Kagura was excited to be on this trip with the dragon slayer. Although it was recent she has strong feeling for the salmon haired man and she will do anything to protect him.

Without even noticing Kagura heard small snores coming from her nap and saw that Natsu fell asleep with a smile on his face. Kagura showed her own smile after seeing him peaceful and quite like this. She started rubbing her hand through his salmon locks and felt the soft texture of his hair as she slowly petted him. No matter how hard she tried his hair always returned to its original position but kept its softness.

Kagura felt at peace with the situation they were in and started to hum a song while she ran her hand through his hair. After a while Kagura as well started to fall asleep with the man of her dreams resting comfortably on her lap.

 **A few hours later….**

Kagura was startled awake by the sound of the train announcer stating the arrival of Clover Town In a few minutes. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed Natsu was still asleep on her lap and mumbling nonsense about his dreams. She decided now would be a good time to wake him up so he could rush off the train once they arrived. "Natsuuuuu wake up." Kagura whispered as she shook the dragon slayer awake.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the warming smile of Kagura. "Hey beautiful." Natsu said as he stared into her eyes. He was lost in her look and didn't notice the surroundings around him. He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the lips surprising Kagura at first but she gave into the kiss after the shock. Natsu sat up slowly and continued the kiss with more passion. He held Kagura by the waist pulling her into him while Kagura hooked her arms around Natsu's neck as the kiss got heated Kagura moaned into Natsu's mouth which gave Natsu open access as he slipped his tongue into her moth and started fighting over dominance with Kagura's tongue. Slowly dominating her as the kiss continued.

After a few more minutes, they separated from each other needing breath from the make out session. Both mages had blushes on their face as they looked into each other's eyes. Both were silent till Natsu broke the silence. "Well that was something." He said while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Kagura agreed with a hum of agreement as she leaned into his chest. As they got comfortable in the train seats the sound of the train coming to a halt hit their ears. As they looked out the window they were now in Clover Town.

"Well we better get going huh?" Natsu asked as he stood up and stretched. Afterwards he held out a hand to Kagura and helped her up from her seat. After getting their items and leaving the train they noticed how busy Clover Town was. "Wow things have changed since the last time I have been here." Natsu said as he looked around in awe. "Yeah I have heard rumors that Clover Town was growing in size but its much bigger then what I expected." Kagura stated also loking around with the same interest as Natsu

Clover Town has grown in size over the months since Natsu and his team defeated Lullaby. It was now about the size of Magnolia and hand building standing tall about two to four stories tall each. There were busy chatter with all the markets around town with happy faces everywhere. "Well im glad this city looks good, lets go check In at the inn." Natsu said as he grabeed Kagura's hand.

 **Sorry guys short chapter but I wanted the guild masters meeting to be a bigger chapter then most and I needed this chapter to set up some fluff for our lovely couple. Anyways please vote on that poll or even go donate already on the I made. Just type the url with /Jerrend at the end!**


End file.
